


Gift

by jhytvg



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Battle, Changing History, Holy Grail, M/M, Murder, fake identity, music and love, singularity - Freeform, 绝对帝国宫廷乐长
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 33,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22018396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhytvg/pseuds/jhytvg
Summary: 迦勒底探测到一个新的微小特异点，藤丸立香和莫扎特在这个维也纳见到了一个没有音乐的世界。
Relationships: Franz Schubert/Antonio Salieri, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart & Antonio Salieri
Kudos: 6





	1. 序章 天赋的选拔

**Author's Note:**

> 模拟FGO的活动剧情完成的故事。可自行脑补剧情助战萨列里和莫扎特，以及穿战斗服的咕哒子。

十一岁的少年站在队列里。

他旁边一个女孩正在偷偷抽泣着，手指抓皱了蓝色的裙子。路过的卫兵不耐烦地推她，让她停下哭泣。她吓得竟开始打起嗝来，更是惹得卫兵生气，毫不客气地将她拽出了队列，一路拖到了最开头的位置去。

少年想要伸手阻拦，却发现实在是没有力气抬起手。这间屋子里气氛过于压抑，虽然队列里站着的都是同龄人，却没有半点这个年纪的孩子聚集起来应有的活力。所有人都面露惊恐，像是踏入了这里便放弃了回家的希望一样战战兢兢地站着。

他当然知道这是因为什么。虽然一直在被打压，但几年前开始传开的说法谁都知道不是完全的虚假——“那一位”不会允许任何有音乐天赋的孩子存在。从前被选中的孩子没有谁能够回家。人们都说，那位杀死了这些孩子，并将尸体埋在城堡的花园里做了花肥。

前面的队列开始动了。少年看着那女孩被卫兵扯进房间关上门，紧张地捏紧了拳。

他不知道选拔的方法是怎样的，自然也不知道如何掩饰。他只知道自己自幼喜欢音乐，喜欢歌唱，在听到动听的音乐时会不由自主停住脚步。他还隐隐地知道，自己这样的人恐怕是无法再走出这道门了。

前方的队列一点一点地缩短着。有些人从门里走了出来，脸上带着逃过一劫的狂喜。也有人没有从里面出来——包括刚才那个女孩子——他们去哪里了呢？他想，说不定已经死去了。街头巷尾不是都有传言吗？说那个人毒死了曾经的天才，毒死了年轻的，声名鹊起的有才能的后辈，毒死了无数音乐的幼苗，只为了让这个城市的人听自己平庸的曲子。

他前面的男孩颤抖着进了门。他无助地站在原地，惶恐地等待着自己的命运。那个男孩很快就出来了，浑身打颤，嘴角却毋庸置疑地上扬着。

真是可悲。少年痛苦地想，没有一点才能居然成了好事，这真的是正确的吗？

卫兵从他身后推了他一把，示意他进门。少年踉踉跄跄走进了门，听着门扇在自己身后缓缓合拢。

“来，你唱首歌吧。”坐在面前桌子后面的人说着，递来一本乐谱，“歌词在上面，你听着伴奏唱吧。”

少年打开歌词本，战栗着听到旁边乐声响起。他不想开口，不想唱出声来。可是听着这曲子，他却毫无反抗之力地张口唱出了谱子上的歌词。

乐声很快就停下了。弹琴的人和桌后的人对视一眼，都点了点头。桌后的胖男人勉强露出一个称不上和蔼的笑容：“不错，孩子。你被选中了。那边有一瓶药，你先喝下去吧。”

手边的小桌上放着一个小瓶，里面是清澄的药水。喝下去不知道会不会死得很痛苦。他怕痛，一点都不想痛苦挣扎着死去。

见他不动，胖男人皱起了眉：“快点喝吧，我们还有下一个人要面试。”

颤抖的手指在瓶身上合拢，少年低头盯着里面的液体——在透过面试官身后的小窗照进来的些微阳光下，这瓶药水甚至在桌面上投下了一道小小的彩虹。

少年拿起药瓶，缓缓地抬起了头。他看到窗外飞过一只灰色的鸟——也许那会成为他眼中最后的风景。

他身后的烛火摇曳着，在墙上投出了一个虚幻的影子。

这是1808年的九月三十日，正是维也纳一年一度的，歌唱团员选拔的日子。


	2. 第一节 音乐之都

“真是久违的风景。”

一个金色长发的男子站在维也纳的街头，饶有兴趣地打量着四周的街道。

“和当年没有什么区别嘛。我还能找出不少曾经去过的店铺。”

“阿玛迪乌斯先生。”他身边橙发的少女捏着手里的扇子，“不要说得那么明显……”

“我想你可以尝尝这个，很美味的！”莫扎特突然跑到一家甜品店面前，“之前我非常喜欢他们家的曲奇，恰到好处的温柔甜味！”

一队全副武装的灰衣人从身后经过，藤丸立香扣紧头上的帽子低下头掩饰自己：“别那么大动作，引起注意就糟了……阿玛迪乌斯先生，这里确实是你熟悉的那个维也纳吗？”

莫扎特从甜品店门口回过头：“如果看街道的话？是的。如果听空气中流动的曲子，”——他抬手示意立香倾听——“就满不是那回事了。”

“对不起，我听到的只是普通的音乐……”立香试着听了听，“我对音乐实在是……最深刻的了解不过是上学的时候会吹个竖笛……”

“哈哈哈哈，这不怪你，Master。”莫扎特笑了，“普通人确实难以听出这样缥缈的曲调。这是个协奏曲，长笛和羽管键琴。”

“这么低的音乐声都可以听出乐器来，不愧是阿玛迪乌斯先生。”立香佩服地说，“但你说‘不是那回事’，是什么意思？”

“嗯……怎么说呢。”莫扎特摸着自己尖尖的下巴，“我只能说，这曲子和‘维也纳’这座音乐之都的水平并不相称。我可以断言，这曲子的作曲者和演奏者都，水平三流，无比平庸。”

“和莫扎特比的话，当然任何人都是平庸的。”立香小声嘟囔，“你不能用你的标准来要求所有人。”

“不是的不是的Master。”

莫扎特眯着眼睛，竖起一根手指。

“我承认我是天才，非常厉害。但这座城市可绝不能小看。在我活着的时候就有人并不输于我，我死后……嗯，我看看，这是哪一年呢……达芬奇女士说过的，这是1815年。”

立香歪了歪头，回想着达芬奇在任务前临时给自己补的历史知识：“你是说，贝多芬……？”

“贝多芬。”莫扎特重复了一遍，“那个年轻人的名字，不是在后世被人称为‘乐圣’吗？他现在就该在这个城市里活跃着。就算没有他，也应该有不少非常厉害的年轻人啊。何况当年和我共事的人也并未死绝才是。”

“也许这只是巧合……”立香说，“也许只不过是今天放了一个这样的曲子，没有什么特别的意义。”

“这样的曲子，当年要是在公众面前演奏的话，是会被打出门的。”莫扎特斩钉截铁地说，“而现在它听上去却像是这座城唯一的音乐。这不可能。至少刚才我们路过的那家剧院，里面也该上演些歌剧才对，但我们却什么都没有听到。”

立香回忆了一下，刚才从灵子转移出现的暗巷里转出来的时候，拐角处确实有一个歌剧院。然而由于什么声音都没有，所以她就忽略了它。

“所以，你是认为这个特异点毁灭了音乐，是吗？”少女犹疑地询问，“这里没有优秀的曲子只剩下平庸的旋律，维也纳被这样的音乐支配，就是这个特异点的特征吗？”

“我也不能确定啊。”莫扎特继续听着这首曲子，边听边摇头不止，“差劲，真差劲。如果当年我学生作出这样的东西，我宁愿不要学费了也一定把他赶出家门——”

“你听说了吗？”两个衣着普通的女性从旁边走过，其中一个对另一个说，“乐师长大人打算发表新歌剧了。好像过几天就要演出了。”

“那我真是太期待了。好久没有听到新歌剧了。乐长大人看来实在是太忙，都没什么时间发表新歌剧……”

她们聊着天远去了，留下莫扎特皱紧了眉。

“怎么了，阿玛迪乌斯先生？”

“这不对……这太不对了。”莫扎特用手指在嘴角上按压了两下，“这个时候的乐长应该还是那个人才对，可是为什么……？”

“我记得，叫安东尼奥·萨列里是吧？”立香想起了补课的内容，“他怎么了吗？”

莫扎特肃然举起一根手指：“我觉得我需要这样解释，Master。第一，达芬奇女士说过，那家伙1804年之后就没再写歌剧了。而在这个世界里，他还在写作——如果这位乐长确实是他的话。”

“也许这个世界的他还有点灵感？”

莫扎特干笑两声。

“也许。但那就有问题了。那家伙如果还是乐长，没道理这座城里的音乐会如此差劲——就算他本人不写，还有他的一群弟子啊。他教学生很有一套，从里面随便选一个都会写出比这个好很多的曲子来。”

“那么，你的意思是这个世界的安东尼奥·萨列里已经死了，现在的乐长是别的什么人吗？”

“这个啊，就要询问当地人啦。”莫扎特又恢复了一贯的快活表情，“看那边有家店在卖咖啡，我们过去问问老板不就知道了嘛！”

他踏着轻盈的步子朝咖啡店走去，立香连忙跟上他，两个人一起推门走进了这家小店。店里三三两两地坐着些顾客。人不多，柜台后面的店员看上去也是无所事事的样子。

莫扎特挂起浪子的笑容，走到了柜台前。

“这位美丽的老板娘……我们是从外地来到此处的。在外面听到乐长先生要发表新的歌剧，非常好奇。”

店员点了点头：“是的。乐长先生要发表新歌剧。我们已经半年没有听到新鲜的歌剧了，大家都很期待呢。”

“这位乐师长的名字是什么呢？你看，我记忆力不行，就是记不清人的名字——”

“您真是外地人啊。”她笑了，“维也纳的乐师长，谁人不知谁人不晓呢？那可是伟大的萨列里先生，维也纳的统治者啊。我们的维也纳被称为伟大光荣的音乐之都，都是靠了他的威名呢。您在外面，应该能够听到乐师长的音乐飘荡在每一个角落吧？”

听了这句话，莫扎特僵硬地回过头和立香对视了一眼。立香勉强定了定神：“这样啊……真是很厉害的人呢。我们有机会也会去听听他的新作的。请给我们来两杯咖啡吧。”

店员笑着应下，低头去准备饮品。莫扎特和立香走到一处没人的桌子上坐下，两人的表情都十分严肃。

“这到底是……怎么一回事？”


	3. 第二节 乐长的传说

“安东尼奥·萨列里先生，到底是个怎样的人呢？”

莫扎特沉默了几秒，小声地开口：“我和他曾经是同事。他……他是个优秀的作曲家，指挥方面也相当厉害。而且他很擅长教学。我必须承认，在这方面我真是怎么也比不过他的。”

“所以你觉得，这个乐长是他吗？”立香也跟着压低了声音。

“我不确定。”莫扎特说，“我可能需要更多的线索——嘘，咖啡来了。”

店员将咖啡放在他们面前，对他们笑了笑便转身离去。立香捧起咖啡杯：“如何打听消息呢？我们难道要去听他的新作吗？”

“如果外面的曲子真是他作的，我只能说他真是退步得让我都要震惊起来了。”莫扎特干巴巴地说，“或者就是他走在外面被打了头……我敢说就算是他最差劲的贵族学生，都能作出比这正常的旋律来。”

“你听说了吗？关于那位乐师长的传闻？说他选出城里有音乐才能的孩子，然后一个一个毒死？”

身后桌上的两个人开始用并不怎么低的声音低语起来。莫扎特竖起手指示意立香安静，迦勒底的主从开始竖起耳朵听身后两人的聊天内容。

“是啊，传说他毒死了天才莫扎特，又用带毒的烤肉毒死了自己的学生贝多芬。这都做出来了，还怕毒死几个小孩子？”

“嘘，要小点声！”另一个提醒着，但他们也没能压低多少音量，“我们的乐师长希望这座城只听他一个人的音乐，不然他杀掉其他音乐家做什么呢？”

立香惊恐地抬起头，看到莫扎特居然笑得浑身发抖。

“你在笑什么？”

“听见了吗Master？”莫扎特挣扎着停下笑，却怎么也压不下高高上扬的嘴角，“这个世界居然也有这样的谣言——别露出那个表情，他肯定没有毒死我。我敢保证他要是被我气得想要杀我，只会直接把指挥棒捅进我的嘴里。”

“哈？”

“他讨厌我说黄段子。”莫扎特嗤嗤笑，“他是个很认真负责的人，而我当时整天放乐队的鸽子，拖稿，通宵达旦地喝酒……他经常来我家把我拎起来的。”

“听上去像是个整天疲于对付人渣的苦劳人。”立香面无表情地吐槽。

“这样说也没什么问题。”莫扎特说，“而说他毒死贝多芬我就更不信了……达芬奇女士说过，贝多芬是他的学生。你简直没法想象他有多爱护自己的学生……我敢保证如果有人要杀他的学生，他会毫不犹豫挡在前面自己挨一刀的。这样的人怎么可能会毒死自己的学生呢？”

立香若有所思：“那么，这些都是谣言吗？”

“我不确定。”莫扎特说着，竖起耳朵试图继续听到些什么，“也许这个世界的萨列里……”

身后的人还在继续说话：“还有啊，有人说傀儡皇帝这个月又给剧院批了一大笔钱……他毒死约瑟夫二世之后扶持的小皇帝真是听他的话不是吗？”

“噗——哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

藤丸立香惊恐地看着莫扎特突然像驴子一样大笑起来。咖啡馆里的所有人都静了下来，大家都看向这个突然就笑得上气不接下气的金发男人。

“别笑了，别笑了！你为什么笑啊，阿玛迪乌斯先生！”立香急忙摇晃他，“所有人都在看你了啊！”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈因为太搞笑了！”莫扎特笑得眼泪都流了出来，“萨列里毒死了约瑟夫二世？那怎么可能！萨列里有多敬重他，他死了之后整个人都萎靡了好久啊。这样的人怎么可能会毒死他的皇帝！”

他笑得夸张，整个人几乎都要跌到桌子下面去。

一直安静坐在窗边的两个灰衣人已经站了起来。立香警觉地抬头，看到他们指着这边大叫一声“入侵者！”便举起枪冲了过来。

也许灰衣人是顾忌着这里是室内而没有开枪。这给被发现的迦勒底二人组提供了极大的方便。莫扎特一抬手放出一道魔术将前面的灰衣人打了个踉跄，立香跳了起来，一脚踹翻了面前的桌子，拉住莫扎特的衣角，大叫一声：“跑啊！”

莫扎特又放出第二道音乐魔术，将第二个灰衣人也打退两步。身经百战的迦勒底的Master已经卷起了长裙，露出了下面的战斗服。她踢开咖啡馆的门狂奔而出，莫扎特紧跟在她身后，朝着要爬起来的灰衣人又放了两道音符。

“所以说了我不擅长战斗啊！”他抱怨着，脚下倒是毫不含糊地开始带着立香奔跑，“在他们找到同伴之前快点跑！虽然我真想知道他们是怎么发现我们是入侵者的？”

“因为你的笑声太奇怪了，阿玛迪乌斯先生。”立香忍不住大声吐槽，“我不知道那些话怎么就戳了你的笑点！”

“那难道不好笑吗？萨列里毒死了约瑟夫？开什么玩笑！”莫扎特大声说，“他宁愿毒死他自己也不会伤害那个皇帝一根汗毛的！这种谣言真是我听过的最大的笑话！”

“在那边！”灰衣人叫喊着追了出来。一队巡逻而过的灰衣人听到叫声也举起武器冲了过来，莫扎特脸色发白。

“对方人太多了，Master。”他叫了起来，“我大概是打不过的，被追上就完了，快点跑啊！”

“在跑了！这裙子超碍事！”立香用力卷着裙摆，“我就该挑个简单一点的裙子穿！幸好没有束腰！”

莫扎特朝着背后放出一道音符：“别往左，那里是死路！向右！向右！”

好在有一个熟悉维也纳的地陪。立香想着，拼命冲向右边的路。结果刚跑几步便迎面看到一对灰衣人正朝着这边走来。立香立刻掉头。

“不行啊对面也有人——你为什么要笑那么夸张啊！”

“我就是那样笑的啊！”莫扎特委屈地叫着，跟在她身后狂奔，“我听到了这个世纪最大的笑话，我不能笑吗？这个要求真是太过分了啊Master！”

眼看着要被三面包抄，立香脸色发白。她开始后悔为什么不多带几个人。就因为达芬奇说这里是个很小的特异点，只选了一个原住民的做法也太大意了。

两人没命地跑过一个拐角，顺着大道往前逃命。莫扎特听见背后的脚步声越来越多了，咬紧了牙。

“我……”我来断后。

——“这边！”

立香遽然回头，看到身后窄小的巷口站着一个戴眼镜的少年，正在用力朝他们两个挥手。

“到这边来！快！这里有躲藏的地方！”

来不及考虑，莫扎特拉起立香的手腕，朝着少年所在的巷口狂奔而去。少年领着他们迅速穿过窄小的黑巷，跑到一处小木门面前用力拉开，示意他们进去。

莫扎特和立香对视一眼，毫不犹豫地钻了进去。少年也随即跟了进来，而巷口处也远远开始响起追兵的脚步声。

立香喘着气，看着那少年将门一关，扣上了锁链。


	4. 第三节 秘密据点

“这里是安全的。”棕发的少年听着门那边的动静，“他们不会检查这里，这只是一家酿酒坊，没有吸引他们注意的东西。”

“谢谢你。”立香将手背在身后，朝着莫扎特打了个警戒的手势，“我们被灰衣人追到的话就糟了。”

“我想也是。”那少年腼腆地笑了笑，“被他们盯上的人，一般就回不来了。这样的事我见的可多了。”

“你说你见得多了……所以你就是所谓的反抗军吗？”莫扎特一脸狐疑地问，“虽然一般这样的特异点都会有反抗的势力，但我没想到居然就躲藏在这城里面？”

少年舔舔嘴唇。

“是的，我是反抗军。”他点头承认，“还有，我们确实躲在城里没有错。在城里方便我们救人。你们也应该听说了，宫里的乐师长会找出这个国家所有有音乐才能的孩子，一瓶毒药毒死他们。我们只有守在这座城里，才能及时将被送来的孩子救出来。”

“真厉害呢。”莫扎特口气里的警戒依然没有下去，“可是你刚才为何要救我们？我们看上去像是会成为你们的同伴吗？”

“不是的。”那少年扶了扶眼镜，“只是我不能眼睁睁看着你们被灰衣人拖走。上个月卖鱼的大叔被他们拖走之后就再也没有回来了。”

“反抗军都是这么热心的吗？你就不怕我是乐师长的奸细？”莫扎特眯起了眼睛。

“我认为不会的。”少年说，“而且就算您确实是，我的老师也不会允许您走出去报信。我不认为你们能够打得过我的老师。”

“哦？”莫扎特饶有兴趣地盯着他看，“你的老师？难不成是反抗军的首领？”

“是的。”少年笑了，“老师很强。如果不是他，我在七年前已经被毒死了。是他救了我，还教导我很多。比如他教我聆听人们的心音——我听得出你们不是敌人，而是盟友。”

“哇哦。这真是厉害极了。”莫扎特干巴巴地说，“看来你就是传闻中具有音乐才能的孩子了。我们确实是来推翻这位乐长的。我们来自一个叫迦勒底的地方，为修正这里的扭曲而来。”

“那真是太好了。”少年软软地说，圆眼镜后面的眼睛里闪烁着快乐的光，“我还太小，没法帮上老师太多的忙。能够遇到新的同伴真是惊喜。我会带你们去见我的老师。不过这位女士看上去有些累了，你们先在这里休息一会吧。我给你们倒点水喝。”

少年走开了。看着他纤细的背影，藤丸立香抿起嘴：“你觉得他可信吗，阿玛迪乌斯先生？”

“不论他可不可信，我们现在该做的就是跟着他去见反抗军的首领。”莫扎特说，“您也看到了，单凭我根本打不过那些灰衣人。在这里多一个战斗力也是好的——一般来说，这样的反抗军首领都会是人理自行召唤的Servant。只要是个Servant战斗力就一定比我强，我就可以适当偷懒了。”

“人渣啊……”立香不住地摇头，“不过你说的有道理。如果可以得到反抗军的帮助，我们的力量就会有所增加……城里的魔力对通讯的干扰也太厉害了，希望这里可以有避免干扰的地方，我们也好和达芬奇酱他们谈谈……”

说话间，少年带着两杯水回来，在他们面前放下：“真抱歉，曲奇正好没有了。”

“酒呢，酒也没有吗？”莫扎特抱怨着，“这里不是酿酒坊吗？”

“在见到老师之前让客人喝酒的话，老师会责备我的。”少年回答，“而且这里的酒也相当拙劣，实在不适合拿出来待客。”

立香将杯中的水一饮而尽——反正她也不怕下毒——放下杯子直视着少年的双眼：“我休息好了，可以带我去见你的老师吗？”

少年看了一眼她的杯子，笑了：“您真是坦荡的人呢。可以，我这就带你们去。”

他示意他们起身跟上自己。莫扎特放下一滴未动的水杯，跟在立香身后站了起来。暗自提着戒心，他看着少年推开几个酒桶，露出后面隐藏的一个小小的通道来。

“真抱歉，我们只能在地下活动。”少年小声说，“只有在地下足够深的地方，我们才能自由唱歌，不被地上的人听见。”

莫扎特心里百味杂陈。他完全没法想象这样一个可怕的地方居然是维也纳。萨列里为什么会变成这个样子？他苦涩地想，这样的维也纳，这样无聊的音乐，就是你想要的东西吗？这怎么可能呢？

少年引着他们顺着石阶向地底深处走。立香握紧了手里的扇子，莫扎特的手指也在衣袖里紧紧捏着指挥棒。三人一路走下去，莫扎特突然听到了一些隐隐约约模糊的声音。

“哦，那是老师在教更小的孩子唱歌。”少年解释，“被带到这里的孩子一般都是具有音乐才能的。老师说，不能看着我们就这样被荒废了。”

这到底是个怎样的反抗军首领啊？莫扎特和藤丸立香对视一眼，都从对方眼里看出了疑惑和好奇。

走过一个拐角，深处的声音骤然清晰了起来。是个小女孩在唱歌。极清莹剔透的声音，含着缠绵哀婉的歌词，随着简单却清丽的音乐飘摇而上。即使是很少听音乐的藤丸立香都不得不承认，无论是这首歌本身和它的演绎，都比外面城市里漂着的音乐优秀不知凡几。

她身边，莫扎特的脸色却微微一变。他加快了脚步，在立香惊讶的眼神中两三步便冲下了楼梯。楼梯的尽头是一道薄薄的木门，莫扎特一把便将之拉了开。歌声戛然而止，屋里的小女孩惊恐地看着门口突然出现的金发男人。

而莫扎特根本没有注意那小小的歌手。他死死盯着她身后的钢琴，以及半藏在阴影里的，弹出那可爱曲调的奏者。

那人抬起头，和莫扎特对上了视线。

莫扎特倒抽了一口气，三两步便抢进了房间。

“是你，是你？你为什么会在这里？”

对方看到他，像是也吃了一惊一样，怔怔地说不出话，被他一把抓住了手腕。

“我以为你会在霍夫堡或者美泉宫……我该知道的，我早该知道！”

金发的英灵以几近狂热的口气喊了出来。

“我就知道外面那扭曲的疯子不可能是你，绝不可能是你——安东尼奥·萨列里！”

藤丸立香瞪大了眼。

她万万没有想到，坐在这个地下琴房里弹琴的人，竟然是这个维也纳的乐长先生本人。


	5. 第四节 星星之火

藤丸立香坐在一个旧沙发上，整理着自己被粗暴收拢和急速狂奔弄成一团糟的裙摆。她对面坐着银发红眼的英灵，正一脸歉意地向她道歉。

“非常抱歉，藤丸小姐。”他的嗓音动听如最上等的大提琴，“刚才失礼了……实在是因为过于意外……”

“没关系，我想阿玛迪乌斯不会介意……”她说着，偷偷看了一眼缩在墙角捂着脸的莫扎特，“他也是太高兴了，遇到您这样的旧友，还是在这样一个维也纳。”

安东尼奥·萨列里没有看莫扎特，一味地盯着立香金色的眼睛：“不，我不觉得他做错了什么。对不住，是我灵基有些问题，看到他就……还好这个地方虽然让人厌恶但不知为何对燎原之火有些压制力，不然我说不定就不是把他扔出去了，而是会直接拔刀将他一剑穿心。”

“好无情啊萨列里。”莫扎特从墙角那边出声抱怨，“被捅死多疼啊，你要杀我也该用酒把我淹死……”

“藤丸小姐。”萨列里装做没听见他的胡言乱语，“这个维也纳的异常我相信你也注意到了。这里没有正常的音乐，所有的音乐幼苗都被掐断。这样的维也纳是错误的，我希望得到迦勒底的协助，打破这个错误的走向。”

立香还没开口，就听到莫扎特用很大的声音说：“然后干掉那个‘萨列里’吗？虽然你本人就在这里，但我们也无法确认美泉宫里的那个不是萨列里啊。”

银发英灵挑起了嘴角。

“真抱歉，但我并不是安东尼奥·萨列里。”他用刻意变得低沉而丝滑的声音说，“我是死亡，我是复仇者，我是杀死神之爱子的那个人。安东尼奥·萨列里并不存在于这里，这里只有一个套着他名字的精神病，和一个套着他名字的凶手而已。”

立香看着他，觉得脊背发凉。

“那么，也就是我们协助反抗军，反抗军帮助我们解决特异点。”她勉强定了定神，“很好，我愿意接受。那么，可以请您给我介绍一下这个特异点的情况吗？我刚到没多久，只听到一些传言就被……灰衣人追到这里来了。”

“当然，这方面我们乐于协助。”萨列里点头。同时，戴眼镜的少年端着一盘新鲜热乎的曲奇出现在门口，萨列里示意他进来。

“弗朗茨，你也一起来。”这位老师指示自己的学生，“有些事情，你比我更适合来讲解。”

“好的，老师。”弗朗茨少年乖巧地点头。他走过来坐在萨列里身边，将曲奇碟子放到桌上，朝着立香微笑示意。

“您想知道一些什么呢，我们会尽力回答的。”

莫扎特比立香更快地开口：“美泉宫里那位，是怎么一回事？”

弗朗茨看了一眼老师，得到一个颔首之后扶扶眼镜：“其实我对之前的很多事情都并不清楚。但从我小时起城里就有传言，说乐长会把具有音乐天赋的孩子全部毒死，为了保证他的曲子能在这座城里千秋万代被传颂下去。他每年都会以选拔合唱队的名义召集十到十二岁的孩子，被选上的按照他的说法就是会住到学校里学习。但是我从来没有见过任何一个去‘学习’过的人出现在这座城里。”

立香抿紧了唇。而莫扎特噗的笑了。

“那他毁得了未来，他总不能把过去人所作的全部毁掉吧？从前的那些音乐呢？”

“虽然不想说出这句话，但他确实这么做了。”萨列里示意立香拿一块曲奇，立香犹犹豫豫地拿起一块拈在手里，“我去看过宫廷图书馆，曾经放置古乐谱的地方已经被烧成了平地。”

“哇……这也太夸张了。”莫扎特惊叹着凑过来拿曲奇。萨列里瞪着他，倒是没有再一巴掌把他砸到横飞出去，“那个图书馆我还记得呢。当时我求你帮我拿几个乐谱，你为此连饭都不吃帮我去找。”

“那不是我做的，都是萨列里自找。”

“切，还是不承认。”莫扎特将曲奇塞进嘴里并蹭到立香身边坐下，“那我的乐谱呢？他都烧了吗？康斯坦斯呢？”

“抱歉，我并不清楚。”萨列里说，“我来到这里的时候是1808年，不论是康斯坦斯，还是卡尔或克萨韦尔我都没有见到，更没有听说过他们的消息。”

莫扎特不说话了。立香连忙问：“您现身此处已经七年了吗？”

“是的，藤丸小姐。”复仇者英灵微笑着回答，“我原本以为，我出现在这里是为了杀死莫扎特。但1808年的维也纳已经没有莫扎特了。紧接着我听到了街头巷尾的窃窃私言，才发现这个世界跑得有多偏，也知道了为什么我会出现在这里。”

“是老师救了我。”弗朗茨说，“当时我也参加了选拔，被迫唱了首歌，他们让我喝下药水。我还没来得及打开瓶子，老师就一把把我从房间里捞了出去。”

“我不可能让他们做这样的事情，弗朗茨。”萨列里揉了揉少年的卷毛，“他不能毒死每一个幼苗，弗朗茨有权得到最好的音乐教育，有权达成他的梦想，而不是因为一个疯子的自我中心就被毒死在那种地方。”

莫扎特小声对立香说：“这太萨列里了，喜欢小孩子，喜欢教学。他说他不是萨列里绝对只是嘴硬。”

“我看出来了。”立香同样压低了声音回答他，“这样的人做宫廷乐长才正常，不会让我觉得这个国家的皇帝被砸坏了头。”

对面的师生两个同时眨了眨眼。

“老师是最好的老师。他比宫里那个乐长好无数倍。”弗朗茨宣布着，拿起一个曲奇，“虽然从前的乐谱都被烧了，但老师还记得很多。他有抄给我们看。要我说，我们这里藏有的乐谱可比宫里那个光秃秃的图书馆要多得多了。”

“我想也是。”莫扎特咬着曲奇说，“别的不说，你至少能默出我们一起研究了一下午的那几个谱子吧。”

“毕竟我精力有限。”萨列里轻叹，“我还需要负责孩子们的指导和与灰衣人的作战，没有那么多时间来写乐谱。还好弗朗茨也大了，能帮我指导一下年纪小的孩子们。”

“我比老师还差得远。”弗朗茨软软地说。立香注意到他坐得距离他老师极近，几乎是依恋的姿态了。她下意识地看了一眼莫扎特。

“所谓的反抗军，总不能是你一个人带着一群嗷嗷待哺的小孩子吧？”

莫扎特这话问得带刺了，立香在桌子下面踢了踢他的腿。不过萨列里看上去倒是没有生气，只是苦笑了一声。

“自然不是。世上有被残害的孩子，就会有悲愤的父母。我……萨列里也算是近距离接触过很多政治家，有些事情他还是看得很明白的。”

用第三人称称呼自己的英灵不知为何让立香觉得非常可爱。

“所以反抗军的主力其实是孩子们的父母。你算是秘密武器？”莫扎特饶有兴趣地托着腮。

“算是吧。”萨列里没有否认，“虽然我更多的时间都用在带孩子们唱歌上面，但在这个维也纳，学会唱歌也算是一种强有力的反抗了。”

藤丸立香理解地点头。

“看来乐长先生挑出来的合唱队都被你带回来特训了啊。”莫扎特坏笑，“真正的合唱队原来在你这里。不过也是，指导他们好像本身就是你的工作吧？”

萨列里深深看了他一眼。

“你说得对，”他说，“我希望音乐的传承不要断代，希望维也纳的每一个角落都会有最美的音乐响起。所以我要将它的种子播撒下去。这是我的工作。”

“萨列里先生实在是非常优秀的老师呢。我相信我们一定会合作愉快的。” 

这样感叹着，藤丸立香将手里捏了很久的曲奇放进了嘴里。


	6. 第五节 过去与此刻

“他曾经是我憧憬的人。”

藤丸立香回过头，看到莫扎特的半边脸隐藏在阴影里。

此刻立香正坐在反抗军提供给他们暂住的小房间的床上，莫扎特则在她身后歪歪扭扭地靠墙站着。立香望着他似笑非笑的嘴角，用眼神鼓励他说下去。

“你不知道，他是多好的一个人。”那天才语气呆板，立香却能从里面听出一星令人心酸的渴望，“他是个自律的，虔诚又温柔的家伙。当时大半个欧洲都爱着他和他的音乐，他绝不是外面那样的庸才……还有，他教育了很多学生，无私地给他们展示更广大的未来。我是个人渣，所以会被他那样的……过于完美的人类所吸引也是很正常的。”

“阿玛迪乌斯先生……”

“我不知道这个维也纳为什么会变成这样。”莫扎特突然加强了口气，“然而这是不应该的，同样也是绝对不可能会发生的。他喜欢音乐，他对音乐家都抱有敬意，他对音乐的未来尽心竭力。你说得对，这里的那个才是真正的宫廷乐长萨列里，美泉宫里住着的充其量只是个套了他名字的老疯子，多半圣杯也在那家伙手上。”

“即使这一个萨列里想要杀掉你吗？”

“哦，我觉得这不是他的错。他还是挺喜欢我的。”莫扎特笑了，“从前我觉得他真的很讨厌我，但到我生命的最终那段时间里我们还算得上亲近。如果因为后世一些奇怪的小传闻就让我放弃把他看作萨列里，那才是不可能的。”

“所以我们现在要如何做？”

“我想，第一件事是要搞明白这个维也纳是何时起变成这个样子的。”莫扎特举起他长长的手指，“然后就是找出罪魁祸首，在这里我猜多半是那个乐师长。我们把他打倒，拿走圣杯，任务结束。”

“你说的倒是很轻松。”立香控诉他，“反抗军并不是美泉宫的对手，不然也不至于一直被压在地底下行动。我只是一个普通的人，战斗力几乎算是零。而你，阿玛迪乌斯先生，不是一向自诩战斗力不行只能弹琴的吗？”

“现在不是还有一个萨列里嘛！他可比我能打多了。刚才那一下差点把我的脑浆都甩出来。”他揉着脖子，“我们带上他出去走一圈，打探打探消息。至少，得先弄明白灰衣人到底是怎么一回事吧？”

“啊——我后悔了！”

金毛男子趴在咖啡屋的桌上，痛苦地捂着耳朵。

“我后悔了，真的！”他再度强调，“这是什么糟透了的曲子。萨列里，你要是真的作了这种东西，第一个跳楼的就是你自己了。”

“说过了，我不是萨列里。”复仇者将脸隐藏在帽檐下，“以及这个曲子不是萨列里作的。至少没有在我的记忆里出现过。”

“我就说。”莫扎特挣扎着坐起，“还是快些完成任务吧……比如我们该怎样打探消息？你的话应该比我们更加熟悉才对。”

“我的建议是，去听一场歌剧。”萨列里嘴角含笑，“既然都说了有新的歌剧，就要去欣赏一下。何况在歌剧的表演现场也许就能看到那位乐长大人呢。”

“我可不相信能写这种曲子的乐师长有完成一整部歌剧的能力。”

面对着莫扎特的连环大白眼，英灵萨列里依旧不为所动：“他总可以凑出来点什么的。”

立香乖乖举起手：“我有问题。假设那个假乐师长真的东拼西凑出一部歌剧吧，难道观众不会觉得被骗了，朝他扔鸡蛋吗？毕竟萨列里先生，啊我是说您——”英灵别过头像是否认这句话，但立香强行忽略了他的抗拒，“——以前写的歌剧肯定不会是敷衍了事的垃圾啊。”

“岂止啊。”莫扎特笑出了声，“他写歌剧的时候超虔诚的，绝不可能敷衍也不可能对付。这可是要为他的皇帝献上最好歌剧的宫廷音乐家。”

“那不是我。”萨列里静静打断他，“但这不重要。迦勒底的Master，我可以肯定地告诉你，观众绝不会扔鸡蛋的。不只是因为这里听不到其他音乐了，我还怀疑那位乐师长使用了圣杯，利用圣杯的力量来影响维也纳人的鉴赏能力。”

立香想了想，这确实是有可能的事情。毕竟圣杯的力量实在是很强大，只是把一座城里大部分人的观念改一改听上去并非不可能。萨列里的手指在倒满了奶油的咖啡杯边上轻点：“而且歌剧是用来讲故事的，如果故事……勉强过得去，观众也并不能算是白去。”

“好吧，那我们就去听一场歌剧。”立香说，“说真的我还没听过歌剧呢！我甚至从来没走进歌剧院，以前对音乐实在是没兴趣，何况一听就很麻烦的歌剧呢。”

“那我可要推荐这位的歌剧给你听，Master。”莫扎特坏笑，“他是那时最好的歌剧作者。”

“我不是萨列里。而且萨列里也不是当时最好的歌剧作者。”复仇者淡定地否定了他，“要进入歌剧院的话，需要穿上比较……整洁的服饰。藤丸小姐的裙子打理一下应当可以入场，我和莫扎特先生……”

“叫我阿玛迪乌斯嘛！”

萨列里忽略了他：“回到基地还可以找出几件礼服，我和他现在的身高体型差不太多……”

“这可是我最高兴的事实了！”莫扎特突然兴高采烈起来，“以前这家伙比我高很多，把我从桌球台旁边揪起来的时候，看上去凶巴巴的像张牙舞爪的大猫咪——”

下一秒他的脸被按在了咖啡杯里，咖啡溅了他一头一脸。动手的复仇者英灵面不改色：“门票由我来解决。那么藤丸小姐，我们先回去准备一下吧。”

他礼貌地伸出手邀请她起身。立香在将手放到他手心里的时候突然想，也许回去之后真的该听他两部歌剧试试。也许就会喜欢上音乐呢。


	7. 第六节 灰衣人们

歌剧院装修得很华丽。藤丸立香坐在包厢里，满心满脑的疑惑都是，反抗军是怎么弄得到歌剧院的门票的？

莫扎特倒是开心地靠在包厢的扶栏上：“哇哦，是超好的位置！我还以为你当了反抗军只能买到下面人群里的糟糕座位呢。那也算有助于隐藏自己吧？”

萨列里坐在立香身边，双手抱胸闭着眼睛：“如果莫扎特先生非常渴望被人群里的灰衣人当场打死，那我也可以现在就给您弄个下面的票。”

“好了，好了。”立香只能举起手，“我还是第一次进歌剧院呢。求二位给我留一点美好回忆吧。”

“现在美好了，之后曲子响起也会变得不美好的，除非他打算重播萨列里以前的作品。但这场说好的是新作嘛，不必抱希望。”莫扎特笑着说，“您也不必担心他弄到票的方法，毕竟泛人类史的萨列里在这座城里当了三十多年的乐师长，这点门路还是会有的。”

立香咳了咳：“能得到票安全入场真是太好了。歌剧要什么时候开始？”

“还早呢，我们还要等剧院经理出来说点什么……等等，现在的剧院经理是谁？”

萨列里头也不抬：“不知道，没有写出名字。我怀疑是灰衣人之一。”

“哇哦，我看这灰衣人还真方便啊，哪里需要塞哪里。”

“嘘，有人上台了！”

随着立香叫停莫扎特的手势，台上的幕布被拉开了。正中央站着的果然是一个裹着灰衣的人，看不出是男是女，气质相当模糊。莫扎特好奇地探出头去，立香慌忙拉他。

“维也纳的观众们。”灰衣人开口了，“今天的剧目是乐师长先生刚刚完成的新歌剧，叫《——》”

立香皱起了眉。她听不清那个歌剧的名字。莫扎特也肃起了脸：“他说什么？我竟然有听不清人说话的时候！”

萨列里一声不响，他的脸色相当古怪，像是听到了什么不可思议的东西。

灰衣人发表完标题就立刻走向乐池。他举起手示了下意，满乐池的灰衣人拿起了乐器，准备演奏。

“还真是哪里需要塞哪里啊……”立香小声咕哝。莫扎特对她挑了挑眉，是“你看我说了吧”的小得意。

音乐响起。立香对古典音乐毫无了解，还没听出哪里有什么问题，只是一段旋律在她耳边响起。但她身边两位音乐家的脸色简直是以肉眼可见的速度黑了下去。莫扎特先开了口，口气万分暴躁：“这是什么鬼！你说，萨列里，这是什么鬼！剧院经理怎么会允许这种东西出现在台上的！”

“我不是萨列里。以及，你认为剧院还有别的可以放上台的东西吗？”萨列里冷声说，“真是糟蹋乐器……这些乐手的老师应该在上帝面前哭着忏悔放了他们出师。”

立香左看看右看看，两位音乐家表情都非常难看：“这么糟糕吗？那我们是不是离开这里？”

萨列里往后仰起头，长长吐出一口气：“不，还不行。歌剧是演唱的艺术，我们至少要等到他的歌手出现。”

“我先捂住耳朵了。”莫扎特毫不客气地开口骂那个假乐长，“他就是个蠢货，拿这种东西来糊弄维也纳。居然没有人往乐池里扔鸡蛋，维也纳也算是完蛋了。”

立香看着他们的怒气，再回过头去听听，也没听出哪里有这么严重的问题，只能叹气：“好吧，我回去就听萨列里先生的歌剧。有没有推荐的呢？”

萨列里不说话。莫扎特捂着耳朵凑了过来：“我活着的时候听过的那些每一个都好，我首选威尼斯市集，然后是特……”

“啊——”

来自台上的一声嚎叫打断了莫扎特的推荐。三个人一起往台上看，看到一个穿着华丽的——灰衣服的人，从声音判断应该是女性，不过她头上戴着兜帽看不清脸。这位灰衣歌手开始放声高歌。莫扎特露出生无可恋的表情。

“完蛋了，失去声乐老师的维也纳真的死掉了——”

而萨列里的脸色变得更沉。立香注意到了，向他投去一个询问的眼神。

复仇者闭了闭眼：“对不起，迦勒底的Master。我有了个不太好的推测。请给我一点时间，让我等到下一个歌手出现吧。”

立香懵懂点头，心里只觉得这个歌手嚎叫的方式有点像夏日里日本街边的蝉。就在她几乎在幻觉里回到少时的盛夏正午的时候，台上终于出现了另一个歌手，也是一身灰衣，穿的好像是男装。他对着女歌手开了口，发出一声怪异的嚎叫。

莫扎特重重翻了个白眼，而萨列里——他一拳将旁边的空椅子捶成了碎片。

立香惊跳起来：“怎么了，发生什么了？”

莫扎特也疑惑地看了过来，看到昔日同僚的脸色大吃一惊：“你怎么啦？那些歌手有什么奇怪的吗？”

安东尼奥·萨列里慢慢握紧了拳头。

“是安娜和奥西……最初出现的报幕人是约翰。”这位维也纳最好的声乐老师浑身都颤抖起来，“他们在我来这里之前就被他带走了……正常历史中，他们都是我的声乐学生。”

立香和莫扎特也跟着脸色大变。

“你是说……”

“没错。”真正的宫廷乐长抬起头，满脸绝望，“恐怕灰衣人都是……被他带走的那些孩子变的。他把所有有才能的孩子洗去了自我，变成了代行他意志的傀儡！”


	8. 第七节 安可

在将近两小时之后，连中途休息都不曾有的灰衣歌手们以一声高嚎结束了整部歌剧，排排站戳在舞台上，大概是在向观众致意。立香伸手摇晃莫扎特，他惊醒过来，揉了揉眼睛伸了个懒腰。

“唔，结束了？太短了啊萨列里，我都没来得及来个深度睡眠。”

金发的Caster抱怨着，从耳朵里摘出两枚纸团。隔着立香，萨列里的脸色难看得不行。认真的复仇者确实一字不差听完了整部“歌剧”，从他的脸色就可以窥见其受到的心理创伤之重。

“那个不是萨列里的作品。”复仇者黑着脸看了他一眼，“1815年萨列里没写过歌剧。”

“我知道，我知道。”莫扎特打了个哈欠，“可我还是要抱怨。这是什么糟透的世界？连个洗耳朵的音乐都没有。萨列里，你给我唱首歌听吧。”

“我不是萨列里，我不会唱歌。”复仇者一口回绝，“观众打算安可了，不知道会是哪个。”

“骗人！这种破烂还要安可！”

“也许在观众的耳中它是天籁。”

跟着萨列里一路听下来，除了无感还是无感的立香左右看看：“现在我们看完了歌剧，还要做什么吗？”

“我只是想着……”萨列里将一根手指曲起，指节抵在嘴唇上，“有没有可能观众会安可……乐师长本人。”

“哪有歌剧安可作曲家的？哦，不，确实有。”莫扎特从立香头顶上看了一眼银发男人，“你就是那个被观众直接扛上舞台的倒霉的作曲家，是吧？”

立香几乎没刹住震惊的表情。萨列里对她抱歉地笑笑。

“萨列里的话，是有这么一回事……所以我觉得不是不能安可作曲家的。尤其是按照这个维也纳的情况来看，观众很可能会想要见到那位乐师长。到时候我们就可以见到他的尊容了。”

“您以前都没见过他吗？”

“没有。”萨列里说，“说真的，这是我来此七年来第一次进歌剧院。也是第一次听清灰衣人说话。我一个人的时候总是不得不尽力避免和灰衣人的接触。因为很多情况下我外出的话，都是手里抱着一个或几个孩子的。”

立香眨眨眼：“您来这里七年，抢来多少孩子呢？”

“不算多。萨列里的学生我知道，所以在被请去‘测试’之前，我就会上门把他们全家带走。其他人的学生我听说过的也尽力去接触了。不过每年还是得从现场带回来几个。但那也越来越艰难了，毕竟对方不会坐着看我抢人，防备也一年比一年重。今年的话怕是连地点都要藏到地底下去了。”

“那怎么办呢？”

“有您在，迦勒底的Master。”复仇者说着站起来，将自己隐藏到包厢角落里的阴影里，紧紧盯着舞台，“我希望今年他没办法再选拔了。”

“这也是我的目标。”立香说着，跟着他看向舞台。莫扎特饶有兴趣地看着灰衣人们木然站在舞台上接受观众的欢呼，笑得嘲讽。

“看，老师不好好教导的话，连正确的礼仪都不会了。差劲。”

“不要说他们差劲。”萨列里静静地说，“都是萨列里引以为傲的好孩子，是我的错。”

“你有什么错？被别人代替了吗？”

“不。”复仇者的脸隐藏在阴影里看不清表情，“我应该更早些来。”

立香几乎被他这莫名到难以置信的自责惊呆了：“这，这怎么能怪您呢？您不是一来就救下了那位弗朗茨？已经很……”

“弗朗茨。啊，那孩子。”萨列里的声音压低了，“如果没能救他我会死。我甚至怀疑那一天我会出现，是因为我需要在那一天救他出来，不是其他任何人。嘘，等等，是乐师长来了。”

莫扎特一跃而起：“骗人的吧！真的是乐师长？”

金毛Caster扑到栏杆上。这个动作并不突兀，因为不论是下面的观众还是各个包厢里的观众都是同样的兴奋样，对着缓步上台的人大声欢呼着招手。莫扎特为了不显得太过突兀只得举起手装模作样晃两下：“他穿着兜帽，我看不清他的脸。”

“他也是灰衣服吗？”立香好奇得探出头去，“很华丽嘛，反倒什么都看不清了……他身边那个灰衣人是谁？保镖？”

萨列里凝目看了几秒：“裹得很严实，并不像是能动手。但这也说不准。”

莫扎特漫不经心地挥着手：“比那个假乐师长高一点，也许是用来挡刀子的肉盾。”

“我也觉得那个人的话干得出来。”立香咕哝，“还有，这些观众对着一个蒙面可疑男子欢呼鼓掌，居然没人怀疑过那里是个假的吗？我觉得不论是谁穿着那套衣服站在那里都没什么区别。”

“他不至于连这都要弄虚作假的。”萨列里说，“乐师长酷爱虚荣，他希望维也纳只能听他的音乐，只为他一人欢呼。所以他不会允许别人来代替他接受这样的欢呼。”

“听上去更像个老疯子了。”

莫扎特嗤笑一声：“光听他那狗屁不通的曲子就可以猜出他的脑子坏成什么样子了。”

立香正想吐槽他经久不去的怨念，萨列里突然拉了她一把：“他马上就要致意完了，我们先下去，到后面他的马车那里去等。不然要是在歌剧院里动手，我们等于是在灰衣人的包围圈之内战斗，太不利了。”

立香当机立断扯上莫扎特就跟着跑。莫扎特踢踏着调整脚步：“真的打起来可不要指望我的战斗力啊萨列里！我给你奏点曲子加油鼓劲就是极限了！”

“这发言超人渣，阿玛迪乌斯。”

“我说的可是实情，Master。”他看着眼前毫不犹豫顺着小道跑下去的灰发男人的背影，“而且我担心，如果那个乐师长也长着这张脸的话……”

“怎么，担心分不清他们吗？”立香在剧烈的运动中依然听出了他的无措。

“也许吧。”过了几秒，他喘息着回答。

下一秒他们通过了一扇小门。外面是一处阴暗的小巷。

巷口处，正停着一辆华丽惊人的大马车。


	9. 第八节 第一次反抗作战

“还没……出来吗……？”

被萨列里抖开披风盖在头上，按蹲在小巷子里的莫扎特几乎喘不上气：“该死，我第一次发现长高也有坏处……萨列里，你往那边一点，我快被挤死了……”

“别动。”复仇者无情压制了柔弱音乐家的挣扎，“如果你不乱动乱叫的话，早该听见后门那边的声音了。”

立香闻言立刻侧耳听了听，只听到一些模糊不清的说话声。而莫扎特则是眼前一亮：“是那家伙！有人在跟他道别。啧，那家伙自己不开口，都不让我听听他到底是什么胆大包天的来冒充你，萨列里。”

“说不定就是萨列里的声音呢。毕竟是乐师长。”复仇者说着，手中已经握住了剑柄，“动手吗，迦勒底的Master？在这里打的话，灰衣人比较少，是有可能一击得手的。”

“圣杯会在他身上吗？”立香沉吟，“如果他没拿着圣杯，我们是不是需要去一趟那个皇宫……叫什么来着？”

“美泉宫，是美泉宫哦，Master。”莫扎特在后面提醒她，“我也比较支持在这里把他干掉。美泉宫里需要面对的就不只是灰衣人了，很可能还有皇家卫队。有这样的乐师长在统治世界，恐怕先前那些木板堵着的地方也早就被装满了钉板吧。”

“不是钉板。”萨列里令人意外地在这里开了口，“没有任何漏洞，也许是用圣杯的力量修复好的。他坐上马车了，迦勒底的Master，决断吧。”

立香抿起嘴。莫扎特已经把指挥棒拿在手里：“说不定在这里把他干掉我们的任务就完成了呢，Master。您不是说想听他的歌剧吗？回去之后我陪您听，顺便洗洗耳朵。”

“我觉得你比我想听得多了，阿玛迪乌斯。”立香笑了，“我们走！把那个假冒的乐师长的假面撕下来看看是什么人吧！”

复仇者的动作快如闪电，瞬间从藏身之处跳出来，一剑削去了马车的尾部，将车厢内部完全暴露了出来。莫扎特立刻抬手噼里啪啦砸了一大堆音乐魔术上去，将车厢打得木屑横飞。

“您逃不了了。”翻身躲过莫扎特攻击后落到车上的复仇者英灵森然地抬起剑，“束手就擒吧，‘乐师长’！”

戴着兜帽的人影略一抬头，没有说话而是举手一指，他身边安静坐着的灰影便突然弹起，朝着萨列里就撞了上来。萨列里横剑去挡，却没想到这一撞的力气有多大，直接被那灰衣人从车上撞飞了出去。

马车东倒西歪地开始加速。萨列里用剑将自己撑起来，正要追上去，车上突然跳下来一个灰色的影子，沉默地挡在了他的面前。

莫扎特从后面走上来，和萨列里肩并肩：“是刚才那个肉盾？”

萨列里说：“不是，比那个要矮很多。可能是驾车的那个。”

“连司机都拿来殿后了，这个乐师长不行。”莫扎特弹了一下手里的指挥棒，“我们上，打死这个，继续追？”

萨列里顿了顿。立香立刻想到了灰衣人的来历，紧张地看了一眼对面。

“那个也是您的学生吗？”她小心地询问。

“我不知道，迦勒底的Master。”萨列里的口气里是满满的不确定，“这个人裹得太严实了，性别都看不出来，仅凭身高我是无法猜测的。”

“还犹豫什么，再愣下去敌人都要跑了。”莫扎特大声说，“不管是谁先打倒了把脸露出来，不就知道身份了吗！”

说着他已经一连串魔术光弹打了过去。对方沉默地一甩灰色披风，将光弹全部挡下，毫发无损。莫扎特张了张嘴。

“哇，这难道是英灵吗？Master？他是英灵吗？”

“我看不出来，在我眼里没有英灵的感觉。可恶，不能跟迦勒底联系就没法分析对方的数据。”立香咬牙，“阿玛迪乌斯，请你辅助萨列里先生，我们尽快把他拿下。”

萨列里已经对着对方当头一剑。灰衣人从身上拔出一把剑挡住了这一击。莫扎特一边敲出光弹一边大声问：“萨列里，你的哪个学生是会剑术的吗？”

“这个人不会剑术。”萨列里却出乎意料地说。他的长剑卡在对方的剑柄上，两人较着劲，“这根本不能称之为剑术，只能是身体在自发反应。阿玛迪乌斯，能不能掀开这个兜帽？”

“哇，高难度的要求！不过我可以试试。”莫扎特的光弹唰地掠过灰衣人的脸，“我还真是第一次打架的时候专打脸。那边的孩子可别怪我，这是你的老师让我打的。”

灰衣人一声不吭，敏捷地避过两发光弹，抬脚去踢萨列里。复仇者翻身避过，后退两步举起剑。正好打过来的莫扎特的光弹在他的剑刃上弹了一下，出乎意料地改换了轨道，呼地刷过灰衣人的脸，将兜帽撕去了一半。

“我就知道。”莫扎特看着露出来的景象，干巴巴地说。

兜帽下面是一张面具，立香的印象里，这仿佛是威尼斯的某种面具。萨列里哼了一声，长剑直接照着脸挥了上去。莫扎特打出两个光弹限制了灰衣人躲避的路线：“你倒是打得比我还凶啊，萨列里。”

灰衣人用剑挡下了这一击，两人几乎贴到面对面的地步。立香注意到萨列里的动作突然迟缓了下来：“萨列里先生！您没事吧！”

“没事。”复仇者回答，“没事，我走了一下神。”

他的样子可不像走神，而更像是震惊。立香有点急，趁着萨列里推开剑和灰衣人拉开一点距离，抬手指向灰衣人：“Gandr！”

可能是灰衣人完全没有防备她这个一看就没什么战斗力的路人，竟被一击凑效。在他僵住的一瞬间，萨列里的剑刃已经由下而上呼啦一声劈断了那张面具。立香激动地大叫：“机会！萨列里先生！”

然而，萨列里却已经浑身僵硬地停在原地。如果不是Gandr的效果，灰衣人只要一抬手就可以将他捅个对穿。

“……萨列里先生？”

在立香惊讶的呼唤中，萨列里连退三步，手里的剑像是已经无力抬起，颓然垂下，剑尖指地。

“……为什么是你？”

在藤丸立香和莫扎特惊讶的表情中，萨列里用颤抖的声音问出了这句话。

“他们说你早就死了，被那个乐师长毒死了！”

“可是在歌剧院的时候我就该想到的。”他握紧了拳，“传说被他毒死的孩子们都变成了灰衣人，你也不该是例外的……路易。”

“不，不对。在这个世界里，我们可能连师生之缘都不曾有。对不对？……路德维希·范·贝多芬先生！”


	10. 第九节 稍作停歇

“你刚才叫我阿玛迪乌斯了！”

萨列里沉下脸：“没有，你听错了。”

“的确叫了，我可以作证。”立香高高举起手，“在战斗中您这么喊他了，虽然是提要求。”

“那就是我被您的称呼带跑了，迦勒底的Master。”萨列里推开钢琴房的门，“您可以自便，我现在要给玛丽*上课。如果您有什么问题可以去找弗朗茨，他会回答您的一切问题。”

“有钢琴，让我弹一弹啊——等等，你让我进去啊！萨列里！”被咔嗒一声关在门外的莫扎特用力拍门，“可恶，萨列里，我好不容易想洗洗耳朵！”

门里传来一声：“我要上课，莫扎特先生。”

“又叫回去了！叫我阿玛迪乌斯又不会死！不对，我就进去坐着！我不抢你的钢琴，我听你学生唱歌不行吗？刚才被那个假乐师长荼毒的我的耳朵，你就同情一下我嘛！”

立香觉得看不下去了：“阿玛迪乌斯先生，萨列里先生要给学生上课，我们先去别的地方休息一下吧。”

“我不需要休息，我现在很干枯，需要音乐的滋润。”

立香叹气：“我的联络终端里也许有存下一点曲子，我给你放？”

“我想听萨列里唱歌。”莫扎特不满地说，“他的歌声是我听到最甜的，连小动物都能招来。您肯定也会喜欢的！”

“如果您口中的‘小动物’指的是庞大的野猪的话。”突然，他面前的门被一把拉开，“不要说了，进来吧。不过你得答应我从头到尾一声不吭，不要打扰到我给孩子上课。”

“哇——萨列里是好人！”莫扎特欢呼着，拉着立香就挤进了小房间，“Master，这可是维也纳最好的声乐指导课程，您听听看，会很棒的。”

小女孩玛丽背靠着墙壁很紧张的样子，也许是因为他们两个陌生人突然跑来听她的课程。萨列里走过去蹲下身，和小女孩交换了几句话。他摸了摸孩子的脑袋，孩子也卸去了僵硬，慢慢走到钢琴边站好。

“他对孩子真是太温柔了。”

听着萨列里轻声细语地向玛丽解释些什么，立香轻声说。

“当然。”莫扎特也压低了声音回答她，“他对学生绝对是百分之三百的耐心，对每一个学生都很宠爱的。苏斯迈尔……啊是我之前的助手，他的学生，就告诉过我，他经常带着学生出门散步，还请他们吃冰淇淋。他是真的爱孩子们。”

“能看出来。”立香叹气，“所以萨列里先生是怎么做到那么冷静的？我以为他刚才遇到了那位……贝多芬先生之后，会很低落的。”

一小时前，在剧场外面划破了学生脸上面具的萨列里脸色可没有现在这么淡定。当时他手都抖了，根本举不起剑。勉强抵挡了几下后，被对方找到空隙转身就跑。他试图去追，却在跑出两步之后呆呆地停在了原地。莫扎特没有他的顾虑，挥手砸出一串魔术攻击。没能打中目标的光弹打在墙上散去，但莫扎特却清晰地看到萨列里的手一动——他有那么一瞬间，是甚至想要替他的爱徒挡下那一击的。

莫扎特想到那个动作就烦躁：“也许只是因为看到了更小的，他不能在小孩面前露出多余表情。”

钢琴后面，萨列里脸色温和，一只手弹着主旋律，另一只手抬起来给孩子打拍。玛丽张嘴开始唱。少女的声线清脆动听，勾勒出足以让立香都勾起嘴角的歌声。立香跟着轻哼了一段旋律，发自内心地感叹：“真的，这个才是唱歌。刚才歌剧院里那个顶多算是嚎叫。”

“灰衣人，真是麻烦的存在。”莫扎特托着下巴，“有他们在，萨列里基本上就等于是完了。他根本下不去手。而我，对上一般的灰衣人可能还好，要是稍微强壮一点的，只会被按在地上打。”

“我看也是。”立香学着他托腮，“我们之前就被灰衣人追得满城跑。真的不想再被追杀了。”

“很抱歉，迦勒底的Master。”

出乎意料地，萨列里从钢琴后面开口了。女孩子不知何时已经结束了歌唱，他手下弹出的也变成一种……让立香感到莫名寂寞而忧伤的单旋律：“是我失态了……我看到，萨列里的熟人，一时有点走神而已。下次不会了。”

“可是，那是你的学生……”

立香脱口而出。莫扎特同时也开口：“开玩笑，萨列里。打死我都不会相信你能动手杀自己的学生！”

“那是萨列里的学生，不是我的。”复仇者冷硬地说。但他手下流淌的音乐却并没有什么变化，“我只是一时被，影响了。下次再遇到，不论是路易还是谁，都只能先打败再说。”

“请不要勉强，萨列里先生。”立香小声说，“如果您不能打自己的学生，我们可以想别的办法。”

“不必了，迦勒底的Master。”萨列里长叹，“不必了。我今天失态，实在是事出意外所致，并不是我下不去手。我也知道如果我不做，这个维也纳就会永远这样沉沦下去。而且说不定……也许等那个乐师长倒下了，他的影响力解除之后，那些孩子还会有希望恢复过来的。”

“确实有可能。”莫扎特长长的手指敲敲脸颊，“像是魔法解除之后醒过来的人们，典型的童话故事。但也不是全无可能。”

“如果是真的就太好了。”立香笑了笑，“我会尽力的，萨列里先生。”

“感谢您，迦勒底的Master。好了，今天我也没什么心情上太久的课，就先到这里吧。我们去吃点东西休息一下，明天再好好讨论下一步行动该如何吧。”

萨列里从钢琴后面站了起来。立香连忙跟着站起，看着他温柔地牵着小女孩的手，带着她走出了钢琴室的门。

“去吃点东西吗，阿玛迪乌斯？”立香回头问自己的Servant。莫扎特对她摇了摇头。

“不了。好不容易轮到我可以弹弹琴，我一定要先玩个够才是。Master您先去吃饭吧。反正今天也不会有什么作战会议了，就让我在这里沉浸在音乐里，稍微治愈一下饱受摧残的耳朵吧。”

立香稍微考虑了两秒要不要坐在这里听他弹琴——就像是在迦勒底时偶尔会有的一样——但最后还是打消了想法，向他挥了挥手就跟着此间主人跑了出去。莫扎特看着她关上门，叹了口气。

“那家伙绝对只是在逞强吧……只会自己承担一切，算什么嘛。”


	11. 第十节 音乐之梦

藤丸立香目前十八岁*。

她曾在家乡上过学。虽然只上到中学毕业，然后就莫名其妙到了南极参加了无法回头的工作。即使如此她也明白，正常她这么大的孩子是应该在上学的。就算现在再怎样是19世纪，一个十一岁的孩子也总是应该接受教育的吧。

她没看出弗朗茨有在上学，也不知道他十一岁的时候有学什么样的东西。

“什么，不，我没有失学。”男孩被她询问的时候露出羞涩的笑容扶了扶眼镜，“我十一岁起就跟着老师学，到现在也有在上课。小时候老师教我初等学校的课程，后来老师教我作曲和声乐，以及演奏。我也有作一些小练习，但在这个世界没什么机会拿出来给人看就是了。”

“诶——”立香上上下下打量了同龄的男孩一会，“这么说，你现在就是音乐大学的学生那个级别的咯？”

“音乐大学？”少年眨眼，“这里不存在那种东西。倒是听说宫廷乐长有收学生，不过那些所谓学生，大概都变成了灰衣人吧。”

“是哦。”立香想起灰衣人的来历，不禁垂下了眼，“那些灰衣人……也真是可怜。”

“嘘。”弗朗茨却连忙阻止了她，“这话可不要说，老师听了这样的话会难过的。他虽然不说，但我能看出来他对那些非常在意。昨天夜里他很难过，我给他唱了很久歌他才好起来。”

立香苦恼地揉起了头发：“这也是我担心的事情。他……他要是对灰衣人下不去手，我可以理解，但……”

弗朗茨叹着气，递了一杯水给她。

“请冷静，迦勒底的Master。”少年的声音清透温和，奇迹一样让她感到了一丝安慰，“绝不会有这样的事情发生的。我相信老师，他会帮助你们击败那些灰衣人，哪怕那些都是我的同门。”

立香接过水，小口啜饮着：“我不是不相信萨列里先生……我只是觉得，勉强他和自己不愿意战斗的人打实在是太残忍了。”

“那也没有办法，宫廷乐长才是那个残忍的人。”

听到弗朗茨略带冷漠的声音，立香惊愕地抬起头。

“这个世界本来不应该是这样的。”

立香迟疑着，不知道能说出什么：“嗯……我看到的资料里也……”

“不是的。”

弗朗茨轻轻打断了她的话语。

“和资料无关，也和老师讲述的过去没有关系。我只是单纯地相信，宫廷乐师长萨列里先生，是绝不会允许世界变成这个样子的。”

“弗朗茨……君？”

“我没有见过其他的世界。”

少年轻松地说出了口，但立香听出了那之下隐藏的沉重痛苦。

“我小时候，很小很小的时候，大概三岁吧？我从家里的储藏室里翻出了父亲藏起来的提琴，结果被他一顿好揍。”

“你父亲也是音乐家吗？”

“他不算是。”弗朗茨笑笑，“但他一直很喜欢音乐，后来他也告诉过我，他曾经喜欢带着全家人演奏。宫廷乐长禁止人们演奏别人的音乐，那父亲就演奏乐长的音乐。”

“乐长的音乐？”立香想起灰衣人的嚎叫，“你的父亲真坚强啊……”

弗朗茨笑出了声。

“不，老师给我看过那个乐谱，他也不是没有写过器乐曲不是吗？既然那个乐长假冒了他的名字，那他过去的作品应当也是能演奏的。所以父亲有段时间喜欢演奏老师的音乐。只不过，我的出生阻止了他。”

“你的出生？”

少年深深叹气：“父亲告诉我，我还是婴儿的时候，会在他拉琴的时候鼓掌大笑。由此父亲觉得我……有天赋。他怕我被乐长毒死，所以就藏起了他的乐器。我把它们挖出来当然是要挨打的，因为他认为那些会害死我。”

“可乐长还是找出了你？”

“是啊。他那个乐谱有魔法，只要能够感受音乐的共鸣，就会不自觉唱出来。也就是说，只要是拿起乐谱能唱歌的人，都要喝下那个药。死可能是不会死吧，但变成灰衣人反正也不是好事。”弗朗茨用手比划了一下兜帽的形状，“我当时是以为会死掉的，拿着药瓶绝望极了。那考官都不耐烦了，想上来给我灌下去的时候，老师破窗而入把我抢了出来。”

“哇哦。”立香想象了一下那个样子，“他就这样，露着脸砸坏了窗户冲进来了？灰衣人没有立刻通缉他吗？”

“露脸倒是没有。当时他戴着覆盖全脸的黑红面具……或者不如说他全身上下都被那个覆盖着。不过很久没看到他穿那个了。他说是因为这个地方和那套盔甲不太合拍，我不是很懂。”

“他后来抢人总该都戴着吧？”

弗朗茨又笑了一下：“也就抢人的一瞬间戴着了。因为我第一次被他带出来的时候看到他的面具吓哭了。真的，不要笑我。刚刚死里逃生又落入了怪人手里，换了谁都会吓哭的。老师照顾我的心情从来不说，但我总是想起来那时候丢人的样子，然后就很不好意思看老师的眼睛。”

“其他孩子就没有吓哭了吗？”

“我问过，他们听上去都很兴奋，说什么飞起来了啊，或者是一回头看到老师温柔的眼睛之类的话。所以很遗憾，那是独属于我一个人的经历。”

你听上去倒是很高兴的样子，立香默默地想。

“说起来很好笑，”弗朗茨摇晃着身子，“我是来这里之后才开始真正接触音乐的。一开始可笨拙了，拉琴的姿势都正不过来。是老师手把手一点点教导我，我现在才有能力教导一下下面的孩子们。”

“诶……所以如果，我是说如果这个宫廷乐长被打败了，你想做个音乐家是吗？”

弗朗茨沉吟了一下：“我想做个作曲家。父亲以前说他希望我做一个老师，但你看，我现在学的全都是音乐，就算是做老师，也只能做个音乐老师了。”

“音乐老师不好吗？”

“不，音乐老师太好了。”弗朗茨笑了，“但我已经见过最好的，我永远都没法做到他那样好，我如果做了音乐老师，大概只会因为做不到这个标准而苛求我自己。所以还是算了。我更喜欢做一个自由的作曲家，不必为宫廷和皇帝工作，只要自由地为喜欢的诗歌谱曲就好。”

“喜欢的诗歌啊——真好。”立香歪着头，“我从小不怎么喜欢听音乐。同学们听的流行音乐，为了不掉队会去听一听，但一直都没有什么兴趣。这次回去有点想听听歌剧，看看真正的歌剧比灰衣人的嚎叫好听多少。迦勒底应该会有一些数据，希望我可以找到你老师的作品。”

“如果你需要，我可以给你找些乐谱。”弗朗茨兴致盎然，“前几天我还跟老师拿到了音乐至上的乐谱，我还记得那段咏叹调，哒哒——哒啦哒——”

“Master，我有些关于宫廷乐长的想法……哦。”

推门而入的莫扎特翘起了眉毛，露出一个非常坏的笑容。

“和同龄人一起更好玩吧，Master？哎呀，我的Master果然还是年轻人呢！”

立香涨红了脸：“我们只是谈一点音乐的事情！好了，你要说什么啊？”

“不要不好意思嘛，喜欢和同龄人在一起我们都理解的。”莫扎特又开了个玩笑，得到她和弗朗茨的一致瞪视，赶紧摆手，“我对宫廷乐长的身份有点猜测，但还没跟萨列里说。我觉得需要先跟Master你讲讲。”

“好，我这就来。”

立香放下手里一直捧着的水杯准备起身，弗朗茨赶紧拦住她。

“请你们在这里谈吧，我也该去找玛丽他们上课了。”

立香想推拒，但弗朗茨已经站起了身，只能沉回了座位里。少年礼貌周到地和莫扎特告别。走向门口的时候他哼起了歌。立香听了几秒，好奇地开口问：“这是什么歌？很好听呢。”

弗朗茨回过头：“不值一提，是我这几天在作的短歌。老师送我的诗集，我很喜欢，给其中一两首谱曲玩。”

接着他摆摆手离去，关门声阻断了最后“野生红玫瑰**”的婉转歌词。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
>  *：好像是设定第一部开头立香16，然后第二部开头她/他是三年过去的19岁。这篇文发生在第二部之前，所以设定她18岁。  
>  **：D257-野玫瑰，作于1815年。


	12. 第十一节 师生

前面的路口一队灰衣人轰轰走过，三个人低下身子藏在灌木丛后面。

看着灰衣人远去，莫扎特探出脑袋：“你确定这样可以进去？我怎么觉得这附近的灰衣人越来越多了呢？”

“我们计算过不是吗，再过十分钟，就会出现一个真空时间，那时候我们就可以冲进侧门……”

“侧门里面要是等着一大群张牙舞爪的灰衣人呢？”

“不会的。”

萨列里伸出手指轻轻拨了一下眼前的灌木：“这里确实离宫廷乐长的办公室比较远，但我之前有观察过，这段走廊上的警卫极其稀少。所以里面有两种可能性——”

“打开门一路畅通无阻，或者打开门面对一个大型BOSS？”

莫扎特翘起大拇指：“Master，你和那位英国人玩的游戏看来也挺有用的嘛。回去我也想玩一玩。”

“我猜是后者。”萨列里没有管他试图调整气氛的玩笑话，“很有可能，我们会遇到路……那位贝多芬先生吧。”

“为什么？”立香简直惊呆了，“您这是……自己跑来见他？可他不是……”

“上次失手只是太惊讶了，这次不会。”萨列里的声音毫不动摇，“您大可不必担心。这次我绝不会手下留情。路易……贝多芬先生并不通剑术，他也并非英灵之身，只是普通人类贝多芬被做成的灰衣傀儡。我自信作为从者可以与他一战，并速战速决。”

立香清晰地看到他眼里的抖颤。

“这样的快速突破比起对上一大群灰衣人，对我们更有利。迦勒底的Master，这已经是最好的办法了。”

“说的也是。”莫扎特也从旁边开口，立香难以置信地看向他，金毛Caster只是耸了耸肩。

“Master，你得想想，我可不能算是战斗力，不论是面对灰衣人，还是贝多芬。打一个我还能辅助一下，打一群我肯定保护不了你啊。”

“好过分啊阿玛迪乌斯！你好歹说句你要努力作战啊！”

“我可是说真的！”莫扎特很委屈，“他们在挥舞刀刃啊Master，我可是区区一个音乐家，凑上去万一被一刀两断——”

“嘘，伏低！”萨列里一巴掌把他按下，“这是最后一波了，等他们过去我们立刻行动！”

立香当即趴在地上。透过灌木的细小孔洞她看到一群灰色的东西经过前方。在她彻底看不到灰衣人的袍角的同时萨列里一挥手，悄无声息跳出灌木丛朝着美泉宫摸了过去。迦勒底来的两个人跟在他身后，立香看到莫扎特委屈巴巴从卷毛里捡出一片枯叶。

“你们是很好的朋友吧？”立香压低声音问他。

“朋友？”莫扎特也将声音压得低低的，立香几乎无法捕捉他的话语，“我原本以为是的，但看他这么凶，肯定是讨厌我了……”

“我觉得萨列里先生只是太紧张了。”

莫扎特翻了个白眼：“他就是太爱他的学生。”

立香想吐槽他自己是不是一点都不爱学生，萨列里手势示意两人安静跟上：“门就在这里。”

两个音乐家交换了一个眼神，微微点头。莫扎特用指挥棒指向挂锁，使用魔术打开了那道偏门。萨列里随即推开那道门，同时对着门里举起了剑。

距离他们十多米处站着安静的灰衣人。这次他没有戴兜帽，也没有戴面具，立香可以清晰看到那张和她以前上学的时候在音乐教室的墙上看到的画像非常相似的面容。

“贝多芬先生。”萨列里挡在她面前，微微调整着握剑的姿势，“让你久等了。”

灰衣人嘶哑地笑了一声：“是的，等你很久了，反叛者。”

这个称呼让立香微微蹙了一下眉头。因为……是啊，这很不对劲不是吗？她在剑刃相交的脆响中无意识地抬手试图瞄准敌人，同时大脑还在胡乱转动。这非常不对劲。这个称呼如果说是指反抗军，总觉得有点不太对劲。但它还能有什么其他意义呢？

“Master！”莫扎特勾起指挥棒放出道道紫光试图限制贝多芬的动作，“不要走神！”

“我没有！”立香看着前方两个人持剑相抗，剑刃摩擦发出令人发毛的声音，“我只是觉得这不对劲，为什么要称呼萨列里先生是反叛者呢？”

“我想想啊，我还以为他是反抗军呢。”莫扎特可能在翻白眼，她没有看到，“这种事情怎样都好，我们的计划里要十分钟之内解决掉这个。可您看，萨列里根本下不去手，他没有认真。”

“萨列里先生能听到吧。”

“也许我就是说给他听的。”莫扎特的音乐魔术呼啸而出，擦着师生两个的脸砸在墙上，华丽的装饰瞬间被打得石屑横飞。萨列里侧身避过下一道紫光，贝多芬则是抬起剑用剑刃弹开了它。

“骗人！还能弹开的吗！”

“显然可以。”莫扎特干巴巴地说着，又是一连串的魔术光弹开始在前方构筑起来。

萨列里挥剑逼退贝多芬：“路易，如果你可以听到……”

对方一言不发再度朝他冲来。莫扎特的光弹被他悉数弹飞，师生两人的剑再度嘎吱一声交错在一起。

“为什么？”萨列里挡住自己学生朝脖子刺来的一剑，“他为什么要这样做？他这样对待你，难道就会很高兴吗？”

又是一阵光弹雨，步步紧逼的贝多芬被打退两步，萨列里也立刻退到立香前方：“告诉我路易，他做了什么？他没有权利！”

“萨列里！”莫扎特大叫，“停下你的心疼，赶紧把他拿下！不然灰衣人要是来了，我们就完了！”

萨列里没有任何反应。立香开口：“萨列里先生，如果您下不去手，请让我们……”

“Master！我根本打不过他！”

“至少可以试试吧！”

在他们前方一步之遥的萨列里绝望地看着靠近过来的前学生，剑尖慢慢垂下：“路易，请你……我很抱歉。”

贝多芬一言不发，连“反叛者”的叫嚣也一概全无。他只是沉默地举着剑步步逼近。莫扎特急忙构筑起魔术防御准备挨打，立香的手指也试着对准他的心口。

萨列里却摇摇头拦住他们的动作：“我真的不应该这样做。对不住，路易。”

下一秒，立香和莫扎特目瞪口呆地看到贝多芬睁大眼睛停住了脚步。灰色衣袍的心口处突然开始洇出一片艳红。倒下的身躯被飞速接近的复仇者抱住。立香只来得及看到后面有个举着枪的小小身影一晃消失，莫扎特叫出了声：“那是你的灰衣人吗，萨列里！”

萨列里像是没听到他说话，只顾收紧怀抱将贝多芬死死搂在胸前。做老师的已经泪流满面，手指颤抖着捂在孩子胸前的伤口上。

“我很抱歉……我很抱歉……”

“我记得……这双眼睛……”

萨列里瞪大了眼。红眼睛对上了灰衣人雾蒙蒙的双眼，那里原有的迷雾已经渐渐消散了。

“我才是……非常……抱歉。”他的学生露出无助的笑容，“老师……我真的……”

他试图抬起来触碰老师的手无力垂下，同时身体开始渐渐消散。萨列里呜咽一声抱得更紧，却只能搂住胸前尚有余温的空气。立香静静地看着这一幕，她直觉觉得自己不能去打扰他。莫扎特也很安静地站在她身后，她不知道他脸上是什么表情。

仅仅一分钟后，萨列里已经用剑刃撑起了身体。立香问他：“没事吗，萨列里先生？”

萨列里摇摇头，不说话。立香担心地看向莫扎特，莫扎特对她摇了摇头。

真正的宫廷乐长最后碰了碰前方的空气。

“路易，萨列里永远以你为荣。”

接着他说：“我们出发。”于是，立香知道这个人心里的裂痕已经痛到让他无法呼吸，同时，他也已经完全准备好，面对把他爱徒毁掉的那个疯子了。


	13. 第十二节 绝对帝国宫廷乐长

美泉宫的回廊非常华丽，立香却毫无欣赏的心思。她担心地看着走在前方的萨列里。复仇者从刚才起便不再说话，慈悲剑被他紧紧握在手里，愤怒和憎恶从他身上辐射而出，仿佛他终于变成了一位真正的复仇者。

莫扎特叹气：“他不适合这样。”

“我也这么想。”立香小声回应，“他适合快乐，适合音乐，适合在人群里笑，也适合在大自然里自由自在地行走。他一点都不适合这种场景……为什么他会变成复仇者呢？”

莫扎特没有说话。她奇怪地看向不正常沉默的魔术师，他的眼神令人惊异的阴郁。

“我想，”他轻声说，“那恐怕是因为……我吧。”

“为什么啊？因为他想杀你？”立香想起最初见面时萨列里对他那巨大的反应，“可你们不是朋友吗？”

“就因为是朋友……”莫扎特咬紧嘴唇，“如果我们只是陌生人就好了，那他就不会出现在这里了。而且这个特异点恐怕也不会……”

立香不解地看向他，莫扎特摇摇头，示意她向前看，他们马上就走到宫廷乐长的办公室了。

乐长的办公室前有两个灰衣人，莫扎特毫不犹豫画起两道紫光，出其不意地把他们双双放倒在地。

“好了，这是最后了。”他难得沉下了声音，“萨列里，里面那个如果顶着你的脸，你会怎么办？”

萨列里的表情回答了他：绝不会原谅。莫扎特叹了口气。

“那我们进去吧。我倒也想看看，这么丧心病狂的宫廷乐长，到底生了一张怎样的面庞呢！”

他一道魔术轰烂了门，三个人立刻冲入房间。那是个很大的空间，里面有钢琴，随意放在地上桌上的提琴，七横八竖的小号长笛，以及好多立香根本叫不上名的乐器。地上和桌上全是写废的乐谱或者纸团，假乐师长坐在桌子后面，兜帽盖住了他那张罪大恶极的脸。

“你们终于来了……”他阴森森地笑出了声，“真是意外的访客，我以为你们不会来得这么早，是我低估了你啊，安东尼奥·萨列里。”

声音一点都不像萨列里先生，立香想，这家伙真的不是萨列里先生，脸肯定也不会相似的。

她心里松了一口连她自己都不知道一直在屏着的气。

“是啊，我们都来了。”莫扎特嘲讽地笑，“你也该摘下那顶丑陋不堪的兜帽了吧？还是说你长得实在是太难看了，不好意思见人？要不要我给你介绍个好一点的裁缝，让人家给你做点好衣服来修饰一下你惨不忍睹的外貌啊？”

“那倒大可不必……”假乐师长慢吞吞地说着，“因为你肯定无法走出这道门了，迦勒底来的客人。”

“你是怎么知道我们是迦勒底的？”立香喝问，假乐师长咯咯笑出声。

“当然知道了……当然知道。我知道那家伙称呼你‘迦勒底的Master’，那你自然就是来修复人理的迦勒底来的人了。我还以为这里如此平静，不会引起别人的注意呢。真是可惜。”

“哦不，动静可大着呢。”莫扎特冷笑，“你在外面放的那些音乐可真是感人，我听了三天都不想吃饭……还有你的歌剧，我特地买票去听了，恶心得不轻。你是不是该还我的票钱啊？”

“那更可惜，剧院收入我全部用在培养孩子上面了。”

一直沉默的萨列里握紧了剑柄：“你说的培养，就是把那些无辜的孩子抓来洗脑，变成你的木偶傀儡人吗？”

假乐长的语气全是荒唐虚假的惊愕：“那不是必然的吗……我怎么能给那些人机会？那些人都是些什么东西我再明白不过，让他们好好的，我还怎么统治这个维也纳？恰巧他们都和我有些缘分，那我自然是要利用起来了。”

“和他们有缘的是萨列里先生，可不是你。”立香大叫。

“嗯？那可真是奇怪。因为在这里，我才是安东尼奥·萨列里。”假乐长吃吃笑，“我是萨列里，我是宫廷乐长。我是被所有人喜爱的音乐家，我是被皇帝宠爱，被皇室信任的乐师长。我是众人不停上门前来求学的最好的音乐老师。这里是我的维也纳，在这里我就是萨列里！”

莫扎特露出一脸反胃的表情。

“你不配。”他厌恶地说着举起指挥棒，“你这样的垃圾不会有人喜欢，皇帝也不会瞎了眼给你职位，听过你的音乐连鸟都不想落在你的窗前，何况是那些想学习音乐的孩子。你不配自称萨列里，马上交出圣杯，我会考虑让你被打得轻一点。”

“呵呵，那您倒是可以试一试。”假乐师长微笑着拍拍手，顿时一群灰衣人从门口冲进来，“先打败我的灰衣人大军，再讨论配不配吧！”

莫扎特还没有出手，他身边的萨列里已经出声：“捂住耳朵！”

立香条件反射地抬起手捂住了自己的耳朵，莫扎特更是几乎将脸埋在她的后背上。萨列里手上的剑浮现出鲜红的花纹，巨大的图腾显现在他的背后。

“宝具！”

立香闭紧了眼双手捂得更紧，只模模糊糊听到萨列里轻柔的祷告：“至高之神啊，请怜悯于我。”不知道该如何形容的音乐从她紧紧捂住的双耳中涌入，让她感到一阵绝望的窒息。她身后一阵低低的扑通作响，想必是那群灰衣人已经全体倒下。

宝具带来的黑暗散去之后，立香勉强撑起身子。莫扎特扶着她的肩。假乐师长已经被砸到身后墙上，正在挣扎着爬起身子。兜帽被撕去了一半，下面那张脸扭曲到让立香觉得犯呕——不过那确实完全不像萨列里的脸就是了。

“混蛋……混蛋！”他尖叫着，“我怎么能让一个叛徒毁了我的世界！我还有力量！对！我还有机会杀你！”

“束手就擒吧，你的灰衣人已经全部倒下了。”立香试图劝说，可对方的脸上全是疯狂。莫扎特和萨列里同时冲上前去，然而他的喊叫更快——

“出来吧，我最后的盾，我最后的剑！”

咚的一声一把长剑落在地上，萨列里用力推开莫扎特，自己也往旁边翻滚闪避，才没让两个人都被这出乎意料的一剑打倒。立香立刻抬手发射Gandr，突然出现的对手速度飞快地闪避开，剑尖对着她直刺过来。莫扎特挣扎着发动魔术打歪了剑，同时萨列里飞快冲上来，用剑架住了对方的武器。

“你是什么人！”复仇者低喝，“是马车上的那个人吗！你到底是谁！”

假乐师长发出一阵令人毛骨悚然的笑声。

“你确定……你想知道他是谁？”

立香立刻心生不祥的预感。

“那就摘下你的面具给他们看看吧，我的守护者。”

假乐师长高声大笑。灰衣人挡在他们和假乐长中间，在那疯子癫狂的笑声中抬起手掀开了兜帽，并缓缓地，缓缓地，将脸上的面具取了下来。

立香听见莫扎特尖利地抽气，以及萨列里顿时屏住的呼吸。她眼前的两位Servant看上去都认识眼前这个人，而这让她感到十足的恐惧。

“那是……谁？”

莫扎特的声音微弱：“糟糕透顶，糟糕透顶……Master，我们完了。”

“你说什么？”

“因为那不是萨列里能战胜的对手。”莫扎特握紧了指挥棒，“那是他无论如何都不可能下得去手的人……那是皇帝约瑟夫二世，我从没见过萨列里爱任何人超过爱他。”

同时，他身边的萨列里发出一声绝望的抽泣。

“陛……下……！”

剑刃轰然坠地。此时此刻，复仇者安东尼奥·萨列里终于，彻彻底底失去了他所有的战斗力。


	14. 第十三节 来自泛人类史的乐音

“约瑟夫……二世？”

立香回想起了她刚来到维也纳的时候，他们偷听到的传闻“乐师长（伪）毒死了约瑟夫二世并扶持了小皇帝上位”，而听到这句话的莫扎特当场驴笑到人人侧目导致他们彻底暴露在灰衣人眼皮底下。莫扎特辩称他是因为听到了世界上最大的笑话才没忍住，当时她还万分不理解，只能归因为艺术家的特殊大脑。

现在她明白了。再理解不过地那种明白了。她眼前，那位一直坚持要拯救维也纳的未来，拯救学生拯救音乐的复仇者已经跪倒在地，燎原之刃从手中脱出，落在几步远处。他眼前站着那位传闻被他谋害的皇帝，苍蓝色的双眼蒙上了一贯的浓雾，面无表情，手里拿着象征皇权的长剑，剑尖直指萨列里的脸。

“为什么……”立香按住心里涌起的阵阵恐惧，“为什么还有他……”

“我早该想到的。”莫扎特试图挡住她，“早该想到。传闻早就被他毒死的贝多芬变成了灰衣人，这个也不该例外……我只是以为灰衣人全是音乐家，竟然完全没有考虑到这边。糟透了！”

他说着抬起指挥棒：“真的糟透了啊Master，现在萨列里肯定是不能打了，我也不知道自己能撑几分钟……你最好拉着地上那个赶紧跑吧。出了这道门，萨列里总是可以保护你的安全的。”

“我不……阿玛迪乌斯，你怎么可能打得过他！”立香骇然，“我来帮你，好歹有点机会！”

“快别傻了。”莫扎特警戒地伏低了身子，“他只要近身我立刻完蛋，我又没有萨列里那种对准了这个人魅惑的能力，啊太糟糕了，就算他是人类，或者是傀儡，我也是真的弱啊！”

约瑟夫二世像是判断倒在地上的萨列里已经彻底失去反抗力一样，剑尖转过来指向了莫扎特的脸。金毛Caster倒抽冷气：“完蛋，被盯上了！Master，我最多能打半分钟，你能跑多快——”

他话音未落约瑟夫已经闪电般撞到他面前，长剑一挥直击他纤细的脖子。莫扎特大叫一声魔力全开，巨大的紫色光盾瞬间出现生生挡下了一击，同时也碎成了千万块，一下便再无防御能力了。

立香速度奇快地连发三击Gandr，被约瑟夫用剑噼啪弹开。莫扎特趁这一秒种退了两步对着约瑟夫发射了几发魔术，自然也全部无效。约瑟夫再度冲到他面前，他绝望地闭上了眼。

“对不起Master，我不该偷喝基地里的酒——”

他的临终忏悔被剑刃相撞的声音打断了。莫扎特和（吓得闭上了眼睛的）立香睁开眼，看到萨列里双手持剑，咬着牙死死架住约瑟夫砍向莫扎特的一击的场景。

“闭——嘴！”萨列里像是忍受着极大的痛苦，“快走！”

“萨列里先生！”立香惊喜地喊。莫扎特踉跄一步险些摔倒，立香连忙上前扶住他。

“这不是人吧……”莫扎特的手在她肩上抖得厉害，“这绝对是英灵……或者英灵级别吧！不然怎么可能呢！这力气！这速度！”

立香拽着他向后退，萨列里和约瑟夫僵持在原地。复仇者血红的双瞳破碎不成章，只有崩溃之下依然存在的决意撑住他的双手握起剑来保护自己的同伴。

但他不稳的决意面对实力的差别毫无用处，约瑟夫一脚就把他整个人踹飞，再拎着剑转过去准备杀他。

萨列里撞到墙上，剑整个都飞了出去。他痛得在地上蜷成一团，约瑟夫的傀儡对他的痛苦无动于衷，抬起剑就要砍死他。莫扎特急忙挥出两道魔术：“那真的是纯粹的傀儡啊，不然皇帝怎么可能对萨列里下得去手呢！”

“Gandr！”立香也试图帮忙，约瑟夫不得不后退两步闪避这些小骚扰，“怎么办，我用令咒——”

“强化我？恐怕没什么效果啊！”莫扎特咬着牙一道一道魔术飞出，“还不如强化那个呢！可是Master，你和他是不是没有契约？”

立香脸色苍白地摇头。约瑟夫像是烦了，长剑凌空挥下，击碎了莫扎特的所有魔术，直接将他整个人砸到飞了出去。立香连忙呼唤礼装帮他疗伤，才没让他直接疼晕过去。两人坐倒在地，立香挣扎着试图将他扶起来。或许是傀儡只有“杀掉最有威胁的敌人”的功能，在判定那边两个彻底废了之后，约瑟夫又转回了头——这次再也没有什么拦在他和伏在地上的萨列里之间了。

复仇者四肢着地，疼痛和皇权的威压压得他根本动弹不得。被踢伤的腹部传来一阵一阵剧烈的疼痛，鲜血涌上他的喉口，被他强行咽了下去。

他匍匐地上，正像只野兽，咬紧了一口獠牙抬头看向眼前的对手。眼前是人理之敌，践踏维也纳之人的盾，挡在未来前面的最后之壁——同时，也是他心中承认的唯一君王。

那是他的皇帝。他为他写下无数圣歌，以人类能有的最虔诚的心为他祈祷天国的幸福。他曾为他亲手阉割自己至爱的作品，只因为他不能允许出自自己之手的音乐伤害到他的君主，他所承认的自己的唯一祖国。

现在他的皇帝以已死之身被人从深渊里唤醒，被操控，失去了引以为傲的理智，变成了傀儡，木偶，杀人机器。那双曾经饱含温柔看向他的苍蓝双瞳蒙上了厚重的黑雾，曾经和他双琴协奏的修长双手握上了武器，那武器的对面倒下的是他和他的伙伴。

“陛下……陛下。为什么会变成这样……”

复仇者绝望地呼告。他的声音哑了，再也不是低沉动听的大提琴音色。如此深刻的痛苦连立香都听不下去，约瑟夫却没有任何触动，握紧了剑朝他踏进一步。莫扎特赶紧上前两步试图使用魔术，但光在他的杖间一闪而逝，精疲力竭的魔术师已经没法帮助自己的朋友了。

“我不能……”

萨列里咬紧了牙，鲜血从他口中溢出。立香敏锐地看到他的双眼染上金色——不，那不是染上，那是红色摇曳的火焰逐渐褪去。那是他原本的瞳色，立香突然反应过来，真正的安东尼奥·萨列里本是金色的双瞳，他有一双灿金色的，圣洁明亮的眼睛，纯净美丽如他本人的内心。

眼前痛苦挣扎的人不是复仇者——这是萨列里，维也纳的宫廷乐长，约瑟夫的音乐家，为维也纳筑起未来之路的安东尼奥·萨列里。人理选择拯救这个世界的不是复仇者，真正可以拯救扭曲的维也纳的，只有原初维也纳音乐的守护者，属于维也纳的乐师长萨列里。此刻，复仇者的火焰终于褪去，露出了下面孱弱无力，却又分明有着足以撑起整个世界的力量的音乐家来。

“陛下，我永远是您的音乐家，忠于哈布斯堡家，守护维也纳的未来。”

他的声音饱含撕裂的痛苦，约瑟夫愣了一下，距离他三步远停下了脚步。

“维也纳不应该是这样的。”音乐家颤抖地撑起身体，改为单膝下跪的姿势，“陛下，您也一定会认为维也纳不应该是这样的，音乐不应该是这样的。”

“别听他胡说！”假乐师长大吼，“快干掉他！”

“我非常，非常抱歉。”他嘶声哭喊，“陛下，我真的非常抱歉。请静听吧——”

“宝具！”莫扎特惊呼着扑上来用外衣挡住立香，“是 **萨列里** 的宝具，不要看——！”

立香条件反射想闭上眼，却已经晚了。剧烈的火光从他按在地上的手心爆开，刺目的光立刻充满了整个房间。同时血腥味和火药味也随之扑面而来，几乎让毫无准备的立香当场窒息。她挣扎着适应了一下，再睁开眼，眼前不再是富丽堂皇的美泉宫，而已经成了一片废墟。不知为何她立刻便反应了过来，这并不是她的幻觉，这就是宝具的效果本身——皇权颠覆，战火四起，鲜血喷洒遍地，是对“皇帝”的绝对压制力——

“真可怕。”莫扎特在她旁边干巴巴地装害怕，“真可怕。真正的萨列里真可怕啊——他手上真的是有不少的血吧？虽然和我没有任何关系啦……”

“你一点都没有在怕吧！”立香推了推他。

“我有什么好怕？”莫扎特突然兴高采烈，“多好听的音乐啊，Master！这么美丽的音乐下燃起的战火，看着也覆上了一层音乐的神圣感！”

“好人渣的发言啊，音乐家！”

“没办法，我是音乐家啊，面对人间奇迹的曲子怎么可能不兴奋呢！听啊听啊！是我从来没有机会听到的萨列里的作品之一呢！”

立香侧耳倾听却什么都没有听见，只能看到跪在地上的萨列里仰头和眼前的约瑟夫对视。乐师长金色的双瞳里映出皇帝摇摇欲坠的身影。他的宝具对君王是无解的压制，约瑟夫二世即使只是个残存于世的身体，只要他曾经是位君主，他便无法躲过宝具的伤害。

“咳……！厉害……”

傀儡约瑟夫第一次开口说话了。立香和莫扎特齐齐屏住了呼吸，紧张地看着他用剑撑住自己。

“对……皇权……”傀儡吐出一口血，“竟然有……这样的……”

萨列里一言不发。或者说，他也已经没什么力气说话了。使用这样“原本不应存在的宝具”给他带来了巨大的负担，他腿一软，险些彻底摔倒在地。

“怪不得……怪不得你，不让她出现在维也纳呢……安东尼奥。”

“……！”

几乎动弹不得的音乐家骤然抬起头，对上一双清亮的蓝眼睛。

“不过……还是听到了。”约瑟夫嘴角噙着笑，缓缓闭上了眼，“真美啊……真美啊……我的安东尼奥……是世界上最好的音乐家呢……”

“陛下……！”

萨列里挣扎着试图伸出手。然而他们之间的三步距离此时却等同于天堑，就在他的指尖前，约瑟夫二世的身体骤然化为飞灰，在宝具造成的漫天大火中随风而去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 萨列里的第二宝具私设：“请静听吧，这愤怒的歌声”——取自歌剧塔拉里的传说，“引起了法国大革命星火的歌剧”。歌剧内容是白手起家的士兵被国王嫉妒，国王抢走他的新娘，最后被士兵们干掉，让这位年轻的将领成为了新的君主。在1787年的法国堪称倒在火药桶里的火柴……【虽然内容是博马舍搞的，但是【【】以及后来1815年维也纳会议中，萨列里举办的爱国音乐会也曾为反法同盟打了极大的鸡血，拿破仑倒台可能都有他的一份。这样的克君主能力，不拿来打约二多么浪费【你等等


	15. 第十四节 帝国的终末

他是个意大利人，为了追梦独自一人来到了奥地利的都城维也纳。

他是一位歌手。他十分努力，学习音乐，学习语言，学习声乐技巧，试图将自己的嗓音磨练到最好。他怀揣着梦想，希望自己的歌声能够感动音乐之城维也纳，在这里获得一席之地。

他没能做到。

时代变了。日耳曼人不复从前的开放包容，此时的他们对一切外乡人冷漠以待。舞台上演唱意大利语歌剧的都是奥地利歌手，出身维也纳音乐界的名门，拥有最好的师承，和来自师门的最好的机会。他面对铁桶一块的奥地利歌者们，孤身一人毫无力量，满眼满耳都只能见他们的嘲讽：何等的不自量力啊，何等的无知无畏啊，维也纳是日耳曼人的城市，它无法接受尔等外人的进入——

他站在歌剧院门外，听到门里的歌手陶醉演唱来自他故乡的歌剧。他痛苦而怨恨，他认为如果这个机会在他手里，他会比这奥地利人更好地诠释意大利人的音乐。他的恨意将他引领到了奥地利歌手们的源起，他们的师门，教导他们在奥地利的舞台上演唱意大利语的人，竟然也是一位意大利出身的人。

那是维也纳的乐师长，来自意大利的安东尼奥·萨列里。在维也纳，这个人的名字就是音乐的代名词。人人憧憬他，著名的音乐家们出自他的门下，奥地利的舞台上充满了他亲手教导的歌手，意语德语拉丁语样样精通，拿过一个乐谱就可以化入音乐之中。

这让他恨得咬牙切齿。同样是意大利人，身上流着意大利的血脉，这个人却可以得到日耳曼人的承认，被接纳为他们中的一员。奥地利学生尊崇他为老师，德国音乐家甘心向他俯首，他为德国学生撰写教材，转头却写文章批评意大利人的演奏风格令人无法接受。

这时他听到了在维也纳的乐音下被隐藏的窃窃私语。

“乐师长萨列里谋杀了天才莫扎特。”

“乐师长萨列里因为嫉妒谋杀了年轻的天才莫扎特。”

“意大利人萨列里为了保住自己的地位，谋杀了奥地利的天才莫扎特。”

这些话语浸透了污泥，隐藏在臭水沟里，恶臭又无处不在。他听到后激动到无以复加——因为你们看啊，你们看，这个表面光鲜的叛徒，内里也藏着污秽不堪的真实呢！

他要揭露这个真相，让奥地利背弃他们选择的公民。到那时候，他和他就站在同一高度，他可以踩在萨列里的身上，让所有人都看到他的存在了。

于是他精心选择了维也纳期待已久的音乐会。那是萨列里弟子的大作，台上演出的也都是萨列里亲手带出的学生。他站在高台上双手一扬，传单飘洒而下。而他就站在原地仰天大笑，直到警察冲上来将他团团围住。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你们看！你们看！那个叛徒，也根本没有什么站在这里的资格啊！”

他在激动中被拖了下去，他的传单被秘密警察回收了大半。他坐在牢里，当时台上的歌手指名要见他，见到他二话不说，挥手就是重重一拳砸在他的脸上。警察左顾右盼，装作什么都没有发生。

他不在乎，他放声狂笑。你们爱他又如何，他是个罪人，他对不起你们奥地利，你们应当唾弃他，唾弃这个背叛了自己血脉的叛徒。

可是他听到的消息却令他十分不喜。那场音乐会的作者怒斥了秘书和侄子，将传单投进了火焰里。台上的歌者们四处奔走，为他们的老师寻找证据辟除谣言。远在远方的他的弟子写来信件，字字句句都是为自己的老师辩护清白，丝毫不顾自己的名声会被跟着一起拖下深渊。

这怎么可能呢，这怎么可能？明明是个罪人，明明是个意大利人，是个外人，他凭什么能得到如此之多的爱，如此之多优秀的人愿意为他做任何事呢？

他不解，不解到头发都掉了满地。他在牢房里四处狂暴行走，不知道自己该如何接受。这时窗台上出现了一道金光，那光仿佛在诱惑他说，过来吧，过来吧。抓住我，接受我。我可以给你看，给你看他的地位是什么样的，给你看他的身份会有怎样的好处。

他自然会伸出手——下一秒，他便是安东尼奥·萨列里了。

“我不甘心！你这样的叛徒怎么能得到所有人的爱，而我只能匍匐地上！”

假乐师长嘶吼着，手里的权杖直指眼前银发金瞳的乐师长的脸。约瑟夫二世的傀儡消失后，他终于疯了，掀去了兜帽开始嚎叫。

“凭什么！凭什么！”他发疯一样撕扯掉遮挡他面孔的东西，露出下面扭曲而不稳定的脸，“我要统治这里，为什么我做不到！我有圣杯！我可以让所有人都喜欢我的音乐！可他们总是转过头！他们会欣赏新人！我不甘心！我要让新人全部消失！所有人必须都看着我！所有人都必须爱我！那样我才是安东尼奥·萨列里！不被爱的我就什么都不是！”

“不，你永远不会成为萨列里。”

假乐师长怔住了。莫扎特擦过精疲力尽的萨列里，站到了他前方：“你以为被所有人尊崇就是萨列里吗？不，你错了。正因为他是萨列里，所以维也纳才会爱他。”

“你，你骗人！是他杀了你！你为什么还要为他说话！”

“哈？他杀我？少开玩笑了！”

莫扎特甩开外衣，指挥棒直指假乐师长的脸。

“他杀我？他为什么要废那个事？当时他什么都不想干，我要是想抢他的位置，他可能比我还愿意呢。毕竟他的皇帝死了，他大概也不想在这里继续呆下去了。”

“那为什么后来他还是留下了！他为什么不回意大利！他还要养奥地利学生！为什么！”

“哪有那么多为什么，他只是没法放手而已。”

“你说什么！”

莫扎特不耐烦地冷哼：“他这样软软的心怎么可能放得开手！我刚来维也纳的时候路人一个，他还是全力帮我，给我安排慈善音乐会上的演出。苏斯迈尔天天说他有多温柔，他对自己的学生倾尽所有，不然你以为为什么他的学生都会爱他！”

“他的学生如果有朝一日能超越他，他只会骄傲地鼓掌并帮那孩子安排更多机会。而你呢，就因为害怕孩子们的可能性，就要掐除未来的幼苗。这样的你哪里配叫萨列里，你只配匍匐在泥地里！”

被莫扎特怒斥的假乐师长气得七窍生烟：“轮不到你这个早死鬼来教训我！这里的我杀了你！是我杀了你！你没权利嘲笑我，没权利看不上我的音乐！”

“看来这就是这个世界的你死掉的原因啊，阿玛迪乌斯……”立香小声对他说，“因为对乐师长嘴贱……”

“Master，你看这家伙，音乐不行长得也不行，我不嘲讽他，难道嘲讽路边摊上卖的乐谱长得不好看吗？”

假乐师长气疯了，手伸进怀里一掏，便将圣杯拿在了手里。莫扎特和立香立刻警戒了起来。就算是个小动物，持有圣杯都可以拥有巨大的力量，要是这个疯子拿着圣杯，谁知道会变成怎样可怕的怪物呢！

“停下吧……”

立香回过头，看到萨列里摇摇晃晃地站起身来。他的金色双瞳里满满的疲惫，状态差到看上去距离倒下半步之遥罢了。

“您真的不必……如果当时，您出现在我的门口，告诉我要求的话，我也是可以帮您一把的。”

“哈？萨列里你疯了？这种疯子你也帮？”

“萨列里先生……”

“您变成了我，那也……不是不可以。您大可以继续主持慈善音乐会，帮助年轻的音乐家走向更远的未来……而不是将他们全部毒死在幼少期。你知道吗，路易是多么优秀的一个孩子，他是我最大的骄傲。还有弗朗茨……他还那么小，你应当知道，他以后的未来还很长呢。”

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！他们都不算什么！不算什么！”

高举起圣杯，假乐师长丧心病狂地大笑。

“只有我！你们都应该只听我！只听我的音乐！只听我的歌声！你们不配，不配——”

“够了—— **献给死神的安魂曲** ！”

立香愣住了。她身边的莫扎特一脸厌烦，指挥棒上点起了星点光辉。安魂曲的宏大音乐顿时充满了废墟，方才的血与火立刻便被圣洁的光辉所替代了。

“你这样的家伙，永远不配自称萨列里。萨列里这家伙太温柔太好了，你连他的万分之一都比不上。这是我给你的仁慈，赶紧消失吧，疯子！”

“阿玛迪乌斯——”

“Master，我虽然不喜欢战斗，但这一次我一定要动手。”莫扎特表情冷峻，“我从来没有这么恶心过一个人。哪怕以前我以为萨列里是个阴谋小人的时候，他的温柔都是让我印象深刻的。他不配玷污萨列里的名字。”

假乐师长在安魂曲的包围中尖叫着。萨列里叹了口气。

“放下吧…… **巴斯先生** *。”真正的乐师长眼神悲悯，面对着毁灭了他家园的未来的疯子，“您还记得，最初您选择唱歌，是为了什么吗？”

假乐师长愣住了。不知道是因为对方叫出了他的真名，或是因为被提到了音乐的最初。他的眼神逐渐迷离起来，眼前出现的是他最初的老师。

“卡利斯托，你要感受音乐。”

“是，老师。”

他记得自己第一次放声歌唱。歌词配着旋律倾泻而出，他几乎被那情绪一举带走。

“音乐是神圣的存在。”他的指导者这样告诉他，“唱歌是一个人表达自己的终极方式。你要好好唱啊。”

“音乐是人类文明代代传承下来的瑰宝，你继承了这样的过去，就要为未来开启一道门才是。”

“啊……是这么……一回事吗……？”

他跪在地上，双手高举。眼前开启的是音乐之门，是只有一心热爱音乐，愿意为她奉献一切的人才有资格看到的大门。只属于音乐家的狂喜终于攥住了他，他心甘情愿朝着那扇门投了下去——并在安魂曲的辉光中彻彻底底地消失无踪了。圣杯轻轻落下，被莫扎特的使魔接住，悠悠飘过来放在了立香手里。

“你看，Master。我还是挺有战斗力的吧！”

金毛Caster一扫之前的正经笑着开玩笑。立香转头看他，忍不住也露出了笑容。

“谢谢你，阿玛迪乌斯。辛苦了——”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：  
>  *：Callisto Bassi：1824年贝多芬第九交响曲的音乐会中洒下谣言传单的意大利歌手。可以说是普希金的大大大大前辈吧。


	16. 第十五节 百琴同奏

“那么，这个世界会怎么样呢？”

藤丸立香站在美泉宫（的废墟）前的广场上。宫廷乐长（假冒）死后，维也纳变得分外寂静，连那些所谓的三流作品都再也不响起了。这让立香感到一丝不习惯。

“我想，要么会渐渐回到过去的样子……虽然我觉得可能性不大了，毕竟已经发生变化有好多年了。要么，也许会就此消失吧。”

莫扎特在她旁边，轻轻踢着前方的石阶：“特异点是在某个特定的时间点发生改变，消除影响力因素之后世界就会自动修正。但这里的问题已经太久了，即使是世界，要修正这么长久的错误也是很难的吧。”

“你是说，我们来得太晚了吗……”

“不要这么说嘛，Master。”音乐家摆手，“我们探测到的是1815年，而不是1790年……也就是皇帝死掉的那一年，或者更早……说真的我也不知道这里到底是哪一年开始发生变化的。说不定要更早呢。唉，这个萨列里不是这个世界的萨列里，不然倒是可以问问。”

“是呢……”立香呢喃着，看向不远处正在将从废墟里抢救出来的乐器摆放在广场上的宫廷乐长（真）。他年轻的学生们三三两两凑过来，萨列里示意他们可以随意。孩子们好像是第一次拿起这么华丽崭新的乐器，兴奋地凑在一起开始玩。

“啊，不过一点我是可以确认的呢。”莫扎特看着那些孩子，和站在孩子们身边微笑的萨列里，“不论这个世界会在多久之后消失，它总算可以拥有它原本应当拥有的音乐了。”

立香抬起头，广场上那些孩子各自挑选了喜欢的乐器之后，有的已经开始欢快演奏起来。轻灵的音乐声开始隐隐约约响起，虽然零碎不成调，但它生气勃勃。

“是啊，是属于这个世界的音乐。”她释然地笑了，“这里终于拥有真正的乐师长，真正的音乐老师了。再也没有人会阻碍他们学习音乐，放声高歌了呢。”

随着下方的人越来越多，大家都开始拿起乐器。那里面有的人根本不是萨列里的学生，只是普普通通的路人。大家都拿起了乐器，好奇地摸索着，试图理解着，向这个世界里一直关着，直到刚才才开启一道门缝的大门里好奇张望。

“看来大家都对未来充满了希望啊。我很想听到这里的音乐啊。”

“要走了吗？”

萨列里走过来，立香笑着点点头。

“圣杯已经回收到了，那边大概也检测到了，很快就会发动灵子转移吧……真遗憾，没机会听到您真正的音乐会了呢。”

“啊，没那回事。”萨列里温和地笑了，“如果您想要的话，我现在就可以给您安排。”

“诶，可以吗？”

立香开心地跳起来，萨列里招招手示意他们跟上。来到大家面前，萨列里拍拍手，所有人都安静了下来，听维也纳真正的乐师长说话。

“现在我们拥有自由了。”萨列里说着，金瞳闪烁着希望，“也会拥有自己的音乐。让我们一起给来自异乡的战士们举办一个送别音乐会。这里有一百个乐器，大家随意选择一样就好。”

“诶，一百……不愧是萨列里。”莫扎特咧嘴而笑，“如果全是同一种乐器就好玩啦，我想知道你能不能行呢。”

“一百台同样的乐器？”萨列里傲然一笑，“那也是没有问题的。这里是没有机会了……如果以后还能再会的话，一定会给你听到的。”

年轻的学生们在前，其他人也都选好了乐器。从放在最前方的钢琴旁边，弗朗茨慢慢走到萨列里面前。

“很好。弗朗茨，由你指挥。”萨列里俯下身，拥抱了自己心爱的弟子，“你会是我的骄傲，亲爱的孩子，以后这里就是你的天下了。让所有人听到你的音乐吧，老师永远在你身后为你欢呼。”

“老师……我还不够好呢，请您再多看着我一段时间吧。”弗朗茨小小抽泣了一声，“不要离开我好不好……我知道您要走了，可是……可是……”

“没事的，我知道，我的弗朗茨一定会是最好的音乐家。”萨列里拍拍他的背，“这一次我会看着你的，弗朗茨。我相信你一定会做到一切。”

“如果我搞砸了，您会训斥我吗？”

“唔，要我训斥你，大概只能是你放弃了自我，不能走在正道上的时候吧。不过我相信现在的你是不会有这样的问题的。”

“谢谢您……老师。请您看着吧，我会成为最好的，我不会丢了您的脸的。”

少年抬起头，将嘴唇印在他老师的唇上。

“我是弗朗茨·舒伯特。我会成为您的骄傲，请您一直看着我吧！”

少年决然转身，走向那台异常华丽的钢琴。萨列里若有所思地摸了摸自己的嘴唇，莫扎特贼笑着推推立香。

“看啊Master，你的同龄人好像更喜欢年长的人呢。”

“一边去啦，阿玛迪乌斯！都说了不是那一回事！”

立香涨红了脸，萨列里摇摇头：“别开这样的玩笑啦，阿玛迪乌斯。立香小姐自己会有自己选择的人的。”

“啊——你终于喊我阿玛迪乌斯了！”莫扎特开心大叫，“再喊我一声？”

“闭嘴吧，阿玛迪乌斯。”萨列里摇头而笑，“静下来听听我们维也纳真正的音乐。”

在他们身后，弗朗茨·舒伯特高高举起手。所有人肃然架起乐器，一百个乐器整整齐齐地准备好，将要演奏属于一个世界的乐音了。

同时，灵子转移的金光开始在迦勒底来的两个人脚边闪烁起来。立香遗憾地叹了口气。

“没能听完您的音乐会，真是抱歉。”

“没有关系。”萨列里微笑，“这样开玩笑一样的音乐会，其实是不会很好听的，只不过有惊人气势而已……您回去之后大可以听到更多优秀的音乐，来自真正的泛人类史的，维也纳的音乐啊。”

“说的也是。”莫扎特咧嘴笑，“Master，我们说好的，要听萨列里的歌剧来着！让我来选行吗？”

金光蔓延到两人的腰间，灵子转移即将开始启动。

“对了。”立香突然想起来她还有一个问题忘记了问，“萨列里老师，您说您不是当时最伟大的歌剧作者，那么，那是谁啊？”

她注意到身边的莫扎特兴奋地竖起了耳朵。萨列里对她笑笑，张开手按在自己胸前。

“那还用问吗？最伟大的歌剧作者……当然是格鲁克老师啊。”

这样，他毫不犹豫地回答。下一秒，灵子转移的光芒包裹住来自迦勒底的两人，她只模模糊糊感觉到莫扎特在她旁边趔趄了一下。

下一秒，她已经回到迦勒底。维也纳的乐音最后在她耳边打了个卷，消散在了空气之中。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 实际历史上的百琴合奏是一百台钢琴（Timo语：那肯定不会很好听只能是很吓人吧）但这里感觉美泉宫里搜出一百台钢琴不太容易……所以算了。反正都是琴……【等等


	17. 终节 歌剧的新生

“Master，Master，快点过来！”

莫扎特兴奋地招着手：“真的让我们找到了！这里真的有萨列里的歌剧！啊这个我只看过乐谱，没想到现在可以看演出！啊还有这个，我为了买这个乐谱花了六个杜卡特！”

他一只手指着屏幕，笑得露出了虎牙。藤丸立香拉着玛修走过来，坐到他身边看向他示意的画面。那上面有两个歌剧的名字和封面，立香猜测是人理烧却之前人们演出这些歌剧留下的录像。

“可惜，我最喜欢的那几个都没有录音……不然本来想推荐给Master听的。诶，是塔拉里啊，是塔拉里！我当时都没能听到，因为他不允许——对了他那个宝具，呼名的时候叫的就是这个——”

达芬奇从旁边抬起头笑：“这个虽然比较古早，但音乐的效果其实还不错。对了，莫扎特先生，您说的那个我也有找到资料，可惜当时好像并没有录像。”

“啊好可惜！”莫扎特凑上去，“威尼斯呢？威尼斯市集也没有吗？现在的人都是怎么想的，我好喜欢那个啊！”

“我真的没想到，阿玛迪乌斯也有喜欢的音乐家啊。”

“干嘛，觉得他的音乐好听，和觉得他好烦完全不矛盾哦！”莫扎特摇晃手指，“只不过再想想，一般都是我想太多了的问题。人家可是完全没有在乎过啊。”

“有点怨念哦，阿玛迪乌斯先生。”玛修微笑，“我也开始有点期待了，如果当时可以一起去就好了呢。”

“那里的音乐可不怎么好听，非要说的话，最后萨列里那个开玩笑的游戏可能是唯一可以算是音乐的东西啦。”莫扎特摇头，接着突然跳起身，“啊，玛利亚，你也来啦？”

“啊啦，是安东尼奥的歌剧，我当然要来啊。”玛丽甜甜地笑，“我好怀念啊，达纳伊得斯姐妹，可是安东尼奥亲自送给我的歌剧呢！能不能听？”

她身后跟着迪昂和桑松，都向立香挥手致意。

“我找找……啊，有好几个CD哦。”达芬奇拍手，“我觉得每一版都很有趣。要来选一个吗？”

“好啊好啊！”玛丽笑得特别开心，“请帮我……嗯……留一个拷贝？是这么说的吧？我想带在身边，想听的时候就听！”

“当然可以啦。”达芬奇在键盘上敲击了几下，“OK！搞定了！所以我们今天在这里有一个，两个……五个选项！之后我还会继续找。选择一个听吧，立香。”

立香坐直了身体。她眼前有想听的歌剧，达芬奇贴心地准备了一些茶点。她的朋友们环绕在她身边，正准备和她一起享受音乐之美。这会是一个非常完美的晚上。

“那么——我们从哪里开始听起呢？”

END


End file.
